


以身成花

by Aphroditemars



Series: 以身成花 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Sex, 孕期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditemars/pseuds/Aphroditemars
Summary: 巨龙骑士和公主？？双性基 有生子  有生子  有生子！！！
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 以身成花 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628590
Kudos: 34





	1. 以身成花 1

  
“众所周知阿尔海姆是出了名的暴力之国，士兵们个个凶狠残暴，咱们约顿海姆虽然也不差，可.......”

“好了，好了”，洛基不耐烦的挥挥手，打断了国王的话。“我已经听过八万遍了，说重点吧。”

劳菲王有些局促的搓了搓手，从一叠文书中抽出一张军报，递给他，“emmm.......重点就是，咱们等不到援军了”

洛基看着手中的军报，脸上难得的出现了些许情感，他皱眉了。

“就是说阿斯加德不准备援助我们了？”

“也不是，他们有事耽搁了”国王说着，绝望的扶额。

洛基不敢相信的抬头盯着自己的父亲，“出兵援助邻国这么重要的事，还能有事耽搁了？真是一群不靠谱的莽夫！”洛基重重的将手中已经看完的军报摔在了桌子上。

劳菲不得不承认儿子说的确实有道理，可他能怎么办呢？前线告急，再等不到援军，阿尔人就要兵临城下了，他只能继续解释着，“他们的骑士长失踪了。”

“骑士长？索尔？奥丁王的那个私生子吗？”洛基思索了一会儿，抬眼看向自己的父亲，“也许他们并不想帮咱们？”

“私生子这种话以后不要再说了，你可是要和阿斯加德联姻的，不要妄议王室。”劳菲打断了王子的话，眼神有些躲闪，“你身在皇室，应该知道那些所谓的宫廷秘闻到底有几件是真的”。他顿了顿“况且，他们的大王女可是一头黑发”。

“所以才说他是私生子，我看那个海拉也不一定是王后亲生的，两个金发碧眼怎么能......."

“够了，洛基。”劳菲有些生气的打断了他，“我今天来找你是让你去带兵的，不是和你聊什么宫廷秘闻。”

“我去带兵？”洛基终于无法保持自己一贯的冷静，几乎从椅子上跳了起来“你没事吧，国王陛下？我？一个法师？”

“没错，就是你。”

“可为什么？我不明白”

“可能因为我只有你这么一个儿子吧”

洛基差点爆了粗口，“可是你还有那么多优秀的骑士！再说，我在他们眼里不就是个没用的不能练武的废物法师吗？”

“骑士们要不就已经在前线，要不就是在去的路上。至于你，我很.....”

“陛下意思是，现在只有我了吗？我可不敢保证会有人愿意听从我的号令。”王子几乎不带一丝感情的说到。

劳菲深吸了一口气，尽量用平缓的情绪说，“没错，现在只有你去了，我唯一的孩子。”

他走到洛基面片拍了拍他的肩，“要知道，如果有更好的人选，我不会让你去冒险的.........”

“我明白了，陛下。”

  


几周后，谁也没有想到的他们眼中“孱弱”的王子殿下竟然可以力挽狂澜的止住了屡战屡败的局面，用他召唤的法阵取得了几次胜利。

不过这也使阿尔海姆人对于他们敌国的这位的洛基殿下产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
  
毕竟没什么是比让约顿海姆失去唯一的王储更加令人兴奋的了。一个刚刚成年的小王子，从来不被看好的法师，打了胜仗呢。

于是一个诱敌深入的计谋在两军之中悄然被谋划着。

几个月后前线传来了战报，王子殿下打退了本月第三波敌军的进攻，可当他带领军队突进失地后，就失去了联系。

此时的洛基已经失联大概一周了，当他发现情况不对准备撤退时，刚刚消失的毫无踪影的敌军突然出现在了他们的后方。

无奈，洛基只好继续带兵深入，果不其然，当他们进驻了最近的一座防守堡垒时，他们被围困了。他刚刚经历了如此密集的几场战事，法力近乎完全透支。可这样下去肯定不是办法，他得想办法让人去报信。

他操控着自己所剩不多的法力将他的副官传送回了军营报信后，就失去了意识昏了过去。

当他再次醒来时已经是两天之后，外面战场的声音越发逼近了他所在的建筑。

援兵还有没有到。

他只好依从他侍卫长的判断从北边突围。原有的五百人在一周多的消耗过后只剩下的不到了一百人，阿尔人的军队在后边穷追不舍。

王子殿下用刚刚恢复了一点的法力布下了法阵，来拖延阿尔人的脚步。

当索尔带领军队前来营救的时候，他被正被围困在悬崖顶端的人吸引了注意，那人即使满身血污面色苍白，可依旧让他移不开目光，他手中所持墨绿色法杖上的光芒已经快要熄灭，衣袍也被划出了数道口子。

没等他再多想，“求您，救救王子殿下吧”，身边王子副官的恳求声打断了索尔。

他顺着副官手指的方向看去，正是那个人。

索尔想着也并没有犹豫，骑着马一路冲到了崖顶。可敌军的数量远多过他们，他为了来救援王子，轻车简从只带了三百精兵。阿尔人为了王储殿下可真是拼命呀，索尔有些无奈的想着。

好了现在他们一起被围困了。

洛基为骑士长大人的“英明决断”翻了个白眼。

“你是来救我的还是来陪我送死的？骑士长大人？”洛基略带怒气和虚弱的嘲讽着第一次见面的索尔。

“王子殿下，实在是情势太过危急。有我在不会让殿下出事的。”索尔郑重的向洛基保证到。

然而半个小时以后他们身边的亲卫又一次所剩无几了，他们精疲力尽的站在一起。

“如果我有什么不测，你可以自己走”洛基已经虚弱的只能靠着法杖勉强维持站立，“我父王不会为难你的。”

“我不会让王子殿下出事的”索尔的话还没说完。一支箭矢破空而来正正的扎进了洛基的左肩，本就摇摇欲坠的王子再也支撑不住，顺着箭矢飞来的力道向后倒去。


	2. 以身成花2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疯了的骑士大人是不是有什么小秘密呢？？？

天呐？骑士长大人疯了吗？为了邻国的王子竟然甘心跳崖？

世人皆知，那崖底是他们三国交界的一处森林，由于其中有许多凶猛的异兽，常有猎人前去打猎以谋生计，不过那都是一百多年前的事了。

那年这片森林连续下了几乎两个月的雨，连续不断的大雨引发了猛烈的山洪，这片森林又是位于峡谷之中的，自然不能幸免，可就在雨停后，一夜之间淹没森林的洪水消失不见，森林的外围也无端生出了浓密的雾霭。

那诡异的雾遮盖了整个森林，久久不能散去的雾霭，会使人迷失方向，从那之后再无人可以踏足这片森林。

谁也不知那场大雨过后森林里发生了什么，只是听老人们说那片浓雾中不时的会显现出一些若有若现的金光，这金光在口口相传中变了味，暴雨的冲刷使远古贵族遗留的宝藏重现天日；暴雨唤醒了沉睡的金色怪兽；神奇的药草......

总之这种种传闻使得人们对于这便秘境更加好奇，交界的三国无不派遣过军队想要找到这从天而降的宝藏，可依旧没有人能穿过浓雾进入秘境。

久而久之这秘境的传闻愈演愈烈，最终成了藏有惊天宝藏又有强大怪兽守护的禁地。

“他们不可能生还的，国王陛下”

“继续找”

“可是已经过去一个月了，继续大面积搜索实在不划算，况且我国刚刚经受了半年多的战争......”

“继续找”

“国王陛下，没人能穿过那片......”

国王打断了他到话，“他是我唯一的孩子，我不能失去他，所以，继续找”

侍卫长沉默了一会儿，回应到“遵命，国王陛下。”

他们不知道他们在崖底的这一个月，外界对于他们的传言是怎样的。

Loki的伤很严重，在坠下悬崖之前他模糊的看到一个人影追随他而来，他努力想看清那人的模样，可他没能看清，晕了过去。

当他醒来他们已经到了谷底，背对他的男人正坐在篝火旁烤肉，那耀眼的一头金发即使只匆匆见过一面也让人难以忘记，是Thor？他怎么会这么义无反顾的救自己呢？他疑惑着，将盖在身上的大衣掀开一角，他胸前和腿上那深深的伤口都被敷上了药草。

Loki突然感觉到了紧张，难道？他发现了？想着他犹豫的开口问道，“你.......知道了？”

Thor听到Loki的声音转过头才发现他醒来了，下意识的回应到，“什么？”

“你给我上了药，还换了衣服，别装了。”

Thor想着这几天为Loki换药的场景，不由得有些脸红的转过头盯着那燃烧着的篝火，不敢在回头与王子对视，“嗯。”

Loki坦然的拢了拢身上的衣服“我也不怕你知道，咱们两国有婚约，你们迟早会发现。”说着他挣扎着想要坐起来。

Thor只能走向他，“你的伤很重，坐起来会扯到伤口的。”说着有些生硬的为他整理好盖在身上的大衣。

Loki也不再固执，顺从的躺好，双眼无神的望着洞穴顶端，“我这个样子，即使娶了海拉，约顿海姆也只能是你们的附属国，什么联姻都是瞎扯。”

一时间两人无话。

如果醒来身边是自己的副官Loki不会有丝毫的惊讶，可是谁能想到居然是Thor？而且天知道为什么他们从那么高的悬崖摔下来他面前的Thor看起来只是有些许和擦伤，也许还断了几根肋骨？

后来在Loki再三的追问下，Thor吞吞吐吐的说着什么有很高的树和藤蔓还有雪的缓冲力之类的话。当然Loki并没有相信，不过既然他不愿说，他问了也是白问，因此便权当是他们运气好了。

隆冬季节的森林里日子并不好过，即使Thor找到了一处避风又宽敞的洞穴，又陇上了篝火，可天气还是冷的刺骨。因此，在Loki稍微恢复行动能力以后会帮着Thor捡一些木柴晾干来烧，而Thor则负责为他们猎来肉食果腹，这通常会花上一天的时间，冬季的猎物真是少得可怜。

Loki的伤口并没有痊愈的趋势，但是倒也没继续恶化，Thor从山里找来的草药好像还有些效用，因此他们不宜长途跋涉，只能暂居在洞穴里等Loki痊愈。

这样的日子清闲的让人无聊，因此这天Loki没有听从Thor的话只在洞穴周围活动，他去了更远的树林里，因为那个方向正是他们落崖的地方。虽然Loki事先做好了心理准备，可是那种侥幸生还的心态在他见到他们掉下来的峭壁时，还是被颠覆了，他几乎被眼前的场景所吓到了。

那是很高的峭壁几乎高耸入云，茫茫白雪使峭壁和天空中的雾气几乎而为一体，而在森林靠近峭壁的那部分仿佛被什么摧毁了？一棵棵参天大树被参差不齐的折断了，有的拦腰折断，有的整棵被压碎倒在了地上。

是什么？暴雪？飓风？巨石？又或者是什么巨大的生物？

Loki正要靠近些去看看。背后传来了Thor的声音，“王子殿下，你怎么在这里？这里很危险的。”

“你看到了吗？”Loki有些茫然的指着眼前被摧毁的树林问到。

“是的，我看到了，王子殿下，可是你还没有回答......”

“咱们掉下来的时候就这样了吗？还是之后又发生了什么？”Loki有些疑惑的望向Thor。

“之前....就....就是这样了，我想可能是吧”， ，Thor有些迟疑的说道。

“什么叫可能？你不是一直清醒的吗？”Loki质问道，同时心里的疑惑更深了。

“当时情况危急”，Thor整理着思路，“王子殿下你又一直昏迷不醒，我没有功夫关注周围的环境，”Thor的话越发的有了底气。

洛基虽然认为他说的情有可原，但这么大规模面积的森林被毁，不会使人毫无察觉的。可显然继续争吵下去不会有什么结论，他只能作罢。

他们彼此相安无事的又度过了一周，因为对于这秘境的那些传闻有所了解，他们二人并不敢分开太久。因为这期间Loki的法力竟然和他的伤口一般没有丝毫恢复的迹象？

“真让人费解，”Loki有些沮丧的自言自语到。

“发生了什么？王子殿下？”刚刚打猎归来的Thor 听到了王子的话，略带恭敬的问到。

“你不必对我这么恭敬和关心，反正你也没有对我说实话”，Loki眼都不抬的说到，“咱们只是互相利用，你舍命救我，父王自会给你你想要的的好处，我也能如约活着和你们联姻，迎娶你们的长公主。我呢，现在法力全失，也只能依靠你活着。”他顿了顿，抬头直视Thor的眼睛，“咱们互不相欠。”

Thor显然没有意识到Loki对于他的隐瞒会如此介意，刚要开口解释。

Loki没有给他解释的机会，继续带有攻击性的说到“再说，你们那长公主那般强势，成婚后我们约顿海姆免不了吃亏，所以我对于你们阿斯加德人并没有什么好感。你不用费劲讨好我，有这个力气还不如多打点猎物，让咱们早日回国，去讨好你那皇姐。”说着，看着Thor变得愈发阴郁的表情，勾了勾嘴角，“哦，抱歉，我忘了，骑士长大人只是一个被奥丁夫妇收养的孤儿罢了。”

显然Thor并没有心大到不在乎别人对于他身世的讽刺，至少在Loki眼里是这样的。Thor和他的交流越来越少，只是在他主动说话的时候回应两句。

这使Loki愈发感到无趣，他每日深入森林的路途也越来越远了。

直到一天傍晚时分扛着一头驯鹿归来的Thor没有在洞穴里看到Loki。

Thor找遍了周围的森林都没有发现Loki的行踪。

Loki不见了。


	3. 以身成花3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻傻的thor到底有什么秘密呢？？

Loki不见了！

Thor不知道为什么竟然开始惊慌起来，他怕了，他怕这邻国的小王子遭遇不测。

Thor扪心自问他对于自己名义上皇姐都没有这种担心过，当然可能是因为皇姐像是会让别人有危险的人吧。

可是Loki王子，他是那么.....特殊？Thor想着又红了脸，天知道那天他给他上药时对于自己的发现有多震惊，一个王子居然是双性？

就算抛开这点不说，他还是很让人担心，他总是那么苍白赢弱的样子，受了那么重的伤，他那赖以生存的法力又无法恢复，他总不能当一个近战法师吧。

想着Thor又加快了脚步搜寻着附近的森林，可是仍旧一无所获，昨天下了一天的雪厚到足以掩盖Loki留下的脚印。Thor盲目的在森林中喊着Loki的名字，可并没有任何回应。

天已经浮现了朦朦的白光，天要亮了，可是他还是没有找到王子。他不敢去想Loki失踪的原因，不敢想没有法力的法师怎么在寒冷又危险的树林熬过一夜。他只能继续在雪地中搜寻着，不知不觉他走到了那片峭壁。Thor迟疑了一会儿，向那耸立的陡崖跑去，果然一串不太起眼的足迹印在了白茫茫的雪地上，紧贴着那高耸入云的山壁。

Thor跟随着脚印的方向向前走去，脸上的表情越发凝重了。是那个方向，Loki怎么会去那里？Thor来不及细想，只能追随着脚印走入了密林。

傻子才会在冰天雪地里离家出走呢！Loki狠狠的想着，同时嘴角牵起了一丝自己都没有察觉的笑意，那个傻子现在应该很着急吧。可是他也没办法，他已经被困在这个该死的地方6个小时了，天知道他只是想到这边看看那个峭壁的蹊跷，Thor不告诉他，他还不能自己看吗？可是当他正在森林边缘仔细观察那些被折断的树木时，从他身后传来些许雪被踩踏的声响，他无奈的以为又要被Thor抓包了，回头刚要抱怨他的跟踪，却看到远处一头巨大的棕熊正缓缓朝他走来。

Loki下意识抬起手中的法杖向棕熊指去，显然棕熊也被这突然出现的细长棍状物吓了一跳，然而什么也没有发生，一人一兽静默的对视了几秒后，Loki拔腿就跑，在法力全失的情况下和成年棕熊单挑，怕不是失了智。

身为约顿海怒的王子Loki理所当然的不会爬树，所以他只能用尽全力奔跑，受伤的左肩和腿上的伤口使他并没有甩开那头棕熊，棕熊愤怒的叫声一直从他身后不远处传来，可是突然叫声停止了，像是被什么隔绝了一般，或者说戛然而止显然更好。

可精疲力尽的王子殿下并没有注意到这奇怪的变化，只是对于棕熊的改变主意赶到庆幸。他停了下来跌坐在了雪地上，左肩传来的阵阵撕裂感使他意识到他需要尽快回去疗伤，他试探着朝着太阳的方向走去，当他第四次看到自己用石头做的标记时，他才意识到自己好像陷入了什么奇怪的屏障？不同于法师拥有的魔法波动，这种屏障十分不易察觉，Loki不禁怀疑起那 些传言的真实性来？真的有远古的宝藏吗？即使Loki失去法力可如果他仔细感知依旧能感受到这屏障上魔咒中厚重的历史感，像远古时代图腾上的魔咒一般。

可时间来不及让他细想，太阳的光芒正在逐渐消失，天渐渐黑了下来，气温越来越低，Loki明白他需要找地方先让自己暖和起来，在失血的同时无法保温可不是什么好事。他借着月光摸索着找到了一个洞穴，洞穴里像是曾经住过人一般，在角落里堆着半人高的木柴，两块火石放在木堆顶上，Loki如愿的升起了一堆火来抵御严寒。

天已经完全亮起来亮亮，可Loki仍旧坐在火堆旁，由衷的在心底里“问候”设下这些禁制的人，因为就在他试图带着火把出去找出路的时候，发现他根本无法离开这个洞穴。真的是好极了！Loki在心里第无数次的咒骂起来。

可除了等待他没有任何办法，可是？他能等谁来救他呢？Thor？那个呆子！他可不认为Thor能破开洞口的禁制带他出去。这是第一次Loki仔细的思考着死亡，难道他就要独自在这个洞穴里死去了吗？不行他还没当上国王呢，不能轻易放弃。

于是Loki第无数次重新巡视这个洞穴时还是忍不住惊叹，这是一个多么巨大的洞穴呀？可是洞口的大小却很普通，真是令人费解他仔细观察着石壁，什么都没有。他闭上眼睛袭击感受着洞穴里残留的气息。奇怪？为什么有一种令人熟悉的感觉？Loki没能抓住那转瞬即逝的感觉，他想不起在什么地方也有过同样的气息，也许是森林里那个远古咒语吗？

他困惑的走完里整个山洞，仍旧一无所获，真是奇怪，这个洞穴处处都透露着奇怪。令人熟悉的气息，极大的空间显然不是天然形成，难道真的如传言那般是远古神族的居所？不然 Loki真的想不出谁能造出这样一个洞穴？巨龙吗？

Loki想着皱起眉打消这不切实际的想法，这么小的洞口巨龙可进不来，再说这片大陆的巨龙几乎已经成为了传说，他只是在上学时才听先生们提起过远古时代屠龙的勇士。Loki捏了捏皱起的眉头，还是读书太少了，如果先生在一定能一眼分辨出洞穴的主人。

Loki回到了洞口的火堆处正要坐下，洞口的景色突然发生了变化，树木几不可见的改变了位置，Loki敏锐的感觉到困住他的咒语被撤离了？

他刚刚要走出洞穴，却见一个人影从森林中跑了出来，是Thor，他胡子上几乎结满了冰碴，看样子应该是找了他一夜。

Thor一眼就看到了站在洞口的Loki，他急忙跑向他，紧张的拉住他。

“嘶-轻点”，Loki抬手拍开了Thor的紧紧抓着他的手，抚向自己的左肩的伤口。

Thor看到他左肩渗出的血迹更加紧张了，又一次伸手拉住Loki“你的伤口”，虽然这次他控制了力度，可是Loki还是疼的皱起了眉。Thor侧头看着Loki皱眉的脸，“我需要看看你的伤口，重新包扎一下，你忍着点”他边安抚着Loki边拉着他坐下，尽量轻柔的解开Loki自己包扎的布条。

伤口撕裂的很严重，比他想象的还要严重，Thor严肃的拧紧了眉头，他尽量克制着自己的情绪可埋怨的话还是脱口而出，“如果不是你还知道止血，现在你早就死了！”他太生气了。

Loki不听他的劝告跑去危险的地方，一夜未归，身上的伤口还严重撕裂，险些失血过多丢了性命！

Thor不敢想如果他没能及时赶到Loki会怎样，可是那可怕的画面几乎使他完全失控“Loki如果你继续这么不爱惜自己，我也不是次次都能救的了你！”说着他狠狠的重新给他伤口的包扎处打了个结。

“嘶—你不能轻点吗？”Loki的抱怨显得有些底气不足。

“轻点？上次就是因为太轻了，你才不长记性，让自己又陷入险境！”Thor几乎是吼着说出了话。

Loki被他说到有些不悦，小声嘟囔道，“你凭什么管我？” 

“凭什么？”Thor越发提高了声调，“没错，我一个奥丁家的养子，没有资格管束堂堂的约顿王子！我真是自作多情的好笑！”

说着一把将身上的皮裘扯下扔给了Loki，冷漠的道，“跟好了我，王子殿下，我一个无名小卒可不配次次救你。”

Loki只好惺惺的拢了拢身上的皮草拿起法杖跟了出去。

自从上次Loki被困山洞已经过去了两周，Thor依旧没有消气，每天都一副冷冰冰的样子，可是他大多会在中午或者下午就带着猎物赶回来，高强度的捕猎使他身上又添了一些伤口，可他毫不在意。在 Loki试图帮他上药时，他以什么一介平民不敢劳王子大驾为理由拒绝了。有时甚至在Loki清早起床时，Thor已经砍好了两天的柴，准备出门去了。

于是Loki的日子过得真的是越发清闲了他除了考点肉吃和睡觉以外几乎不用干任何事，你也知道太过清闲难免胡思乱想。

这天Loki坐在洞口的木头上晒着太阳，开始了每天一度的胡思乱想，经过了这么多事如果他还单纯的以为Thor只是一个简单的养子和骑士长，那他真的是白白活了这么多年，先不说他们落崖处的异象。就单单凭借Thor能轻易破除那森林和洞穴里的远古咒语就很说明问题了。

这些天他一直试图和Thor套话，可是也不知他是过于生气，还是故意隐瞒，又或者两者都有，反正Loki是没套出一句实话。通常情况下Thor见不好隐瞒干脆闭口不言，或者说一些不着边际的话来搪塞他。既然问不出来Loki只好凭借对于那些远古秘闻的了解自己推断其中缘由，可惜也毫无头绪。

这天Loki在太阳下暖和的昏昏欲睡，半闭着眼睛靠在石壁上，Thor的归来也并没有惊扰到他，就在Thor从他身边走过时，Loki忽然睁开了眼睛，他面色凝重的朝Thor的背影看去。原来是这样！那熟悉的感觉竟然是Thor身上传来的！


	4. 以身成花 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki要搞事情啦

原来是这样！那熟悉的感觉竟然是Thor身上传来的！

Thor一定和那神秘的森林结界和洞穴的古老禁制有关！

Loki表面一派平静，可心里正带着些许惊骇的思考着Thor的身世。单单说森林里那让他都无法察觉的魔法屏障就已经不是他所了解的法术了，Loki可没有自信在他法力全盛的时期能破除那咒语。 

一般人也许无法理解那咒语代表了多么高深和古老的奥义，可是Loki作为大陆上数一数二的法师，对于那咒语的威力可是无比了解，这也就是把咒语放在了无人涉足的密林中，若是在城堡外设置这种密术，他相信除了Thor的养母Frigga有可能在踏足之前发现，这种密术几乎无人能解。

Loki心中不由得盘算起来，且不说Thor和这施放咒语的人是什么关系，就凭他能轻易破解，就已经是大陆上少有的奇才，更不要提那神秘的山洞了。Loki自认有着灵敏的感官，他能感知到山洞里藏着一些他无法发现的部分，关于这点他不是没问过Thor，而Thor呢完全是能不理就不理，在要不然就装傻充愣。

Loki看着Thor坐在火堆旁烤肉的背影，又皱起了眉，真是棘手呢。

Loki不是看不出他为什么对他这么生气，只是认为有些不好面对。这些天里，傻子都能看出来Thor的别扭，一边想看着他确保安全，一边又惦记着他的特殊，不敢过度接近，但他可是要和阿斯加德联姻的，娶他名义上的姐姐。

等等？联姻？

Loki仔细思索回忆着当时他们出兵相助的条件，两国联姻，两国联姻！

那文书上只写了这四个字！两国联姻！所有人自然而然的想到了公主和王子的搭配，但他可是双性的王子，他父亲也是！他就是Laufey王亲自生的，不过他从来没听Laufey提起他的“父亲”。这不是重点，重点是Thor是奥丁夫妇的养子，当然也是名义上的王子！

Loki仿佛看到了自己美好的未来，没有那脾气暴躁又强势的Hela，约顿海姆也自然而然不会成为附属国，一个养子当然是“嫁过来”的那一个，况且这几天的相处下来Loki认为Thor是个适合结婚的人选。

说他喜欢上了Thor？怎么可能，那人又冒傻气又爱发脾气，还总是跟着他念叨，记得吃饭呀，注意伤口呀，多穿衣服什么的，冷冰冰生气的语气说这些话，真是让人头皮发麻，烦他都来不及喜欢是不可能的。

而且Thor一旦生气了还哄不好！Loki发愁的想着，不过他神秘的身世和强大的实力当然可以抵消这些“负面因素”，他试图给自己的选择找出更多理由。

如果他能有一个强大但听话的王夫，况且还是有着阿斯加德皇室名号和大陆最英勇的骑士长，约顿海姆就再也不用看别人的脸色了，就算没有阿斯加德的帮助，Thor也能为他训练出一支属于他的勇猛的军队，这真是一个稳赚不赔的买卖。

这么就定了！回去就和父王好好谈谈这个事，父王肯定会同意的。接下来就是试探Thor的身世了，能问出来当然好，问不出来以后他也有的是办法让他说，王子扯出了一个微笑，他们的时间还长的很呢。

想到这里Loki不自觉地心情大好，走去Thor身边结果他手中的烤肉，替他烤起肉来。

Thor看着反常的王子殿下有些摸不准情况，以为他又要问他些什么，赶忙转开视线不敢再看他。

Loki看着Thor的举动不由得心底暗自发愁，这块呆木头到时候不会拒绝他们的联姻吧？想着他有些慌张，鬼使神差的张口问道“Thor，你觉得我怎么样？”

Thor听到了问题有些疑惑的抬起头对上他的目光，这没有前因后果突然的提问让他措手不及，他看着Loki热切注视着他的目光，有些结巴的答道“你....你很好。”

“我当然知道我很好，我没问你这个。”Loki看着他不开窍的样子有些生气。

“那你问什么”Thor被说的茫然无措。

“我是说.....”Loki思索着该怎么解释他的意思，却发现根本无法开口嘛，难道要问你想不想娶我？这太诡异了，于是一股令人尴尬的寂静蔓延在两人之间。

Loki又沉默了一会儿，别扭的开口“就是，你觉得我...怎么样？”

这次换Thor沉默了？这两次难道问的不是一个事？Thor虽然不认为自己聪明，可话还是能听懂的，明明是同一句话呀？

Loki看着Thor茫然的朝着自己眨着他那双大眼睛，真是木头！

“算了，没什么。”Loki无奈的回应道，真是令人发愁，该怎么办他才能明白呢？他可不想最后Thor拒绝了联姻让他的计划落空，

Loki把烤肉塞回Thor手里，烦躁的捋了捋头发，他怎么会看上这个傻子？有什么办法能让他能拒绝他们的联姻呢？

Loki在接下来的几天里几乎茶饭不思的晒着太阳考虑这件事，真是难办呀，什么事是只有他能做Hela不能的？还要他自愿接受主动帮忙？真是难办呀。Loki看着Thor没心没肺的样子，活像一只无忧无路的大狗，真是让人发愁。

Loki发愁的很专心没有注意到刚刚Thor带回了药草，他的伤口现在依旧需要3天换一次药，所以当他晒够了太阳站起来一转身，正好撞到了走出来的人身上。

他揉了揉撞的有些疼的鼻子，没好气的盯着Thor。

Thor则有些别扭的举了举手中已经碾碎的药草，“你该换药了。”

本着熟悉彼此的原则Loki让他来帮自己换药，Thor听到了Loki的话一时间有些懵，侧过去的脸上竟然多了一丝可疑的红色？

Loki看着他的反应暗自好笑，径自的开始脱起了衣服。Thor见到他的动作竟然背过了身去，不敢看他。

“你背过去怎么给我上药？又不是没看过”Loki调笑道。

Thor别扭的转过来“那不一样，那时候我还不...”

“你还不知道，我是双性人？”已经打定主意要嫁给Thor的Loki越发没了顾及，大大方方的说了出来。

“我没有嫌弃你！”Thor赶忙紧张的解释道，“我只是...”。

“不嫌弃我就帮我换药，哪来这么多废话。”Loki装作不耐烦的打断他，看着Thor一边给他左肩上药，脸则越来越红。

左肩的药已经上好了，那么接下来就是腿上的伤口最重了，想着Loki看着Thor熟练的在自己左肩处打好一个结后，站了起来开始脱裤子。

Thor被Loki的举动吓了一跳，半是跳着站了起来，转头就要往外走。

“你干嘛去？”Loki试图叫住Thor，可是并没有成功。

“腿上的伤口你自己换药吧，我......不太方便”，Thor连耳朵尖都在发烫。

Loki带着撒娇的声音从洞中传来，“可是，我自己够不到呀！”

Loki喊完等着Thor重新回来，可是并没有人进来，他自己上好药后疑惑的走了出去，哪里还有Thor的影子。“居然躲出去了，这个傻子。”Loki自语道。

突然他想到了一个绝佳的办法，能让Thor不会拒绝他们的联姻，无论因为什么他都绝不会拒绝。  



	5. 以身成花 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞事情啊！
> 
> 搞他！

这所谓绝佳的方法就是：勾引Thor

Loki根据最近的观察得出的结论就是，只要他睡到Thor，他绝对会一副紧张的样子，诚惶诚恐的要对他负责，Loki决定把这件事抓紧提上日程。

于是在接下来的几天里Thor总是能看到Loki一副不怕冷的样子，穿的很少在他面前逛来逛去，他总是忍不住用自己的皮裘裹住他，可换来的却是Loki的一次次白眼。

终于Loki发烧了

Loki裹着两层皮裘依旧冷的缩成一团，他在心里咒骂着Thor的不解风情，他都穿这么少了！Thor居然无动于衷？难道他一直以来都是自作多情？想着他更难受了，头又涨又酸，他已经无法思考了，还是安心养病吧。

Loki绝望的拖着昏沉的身体回到那所谓的床上，还是好冷。

Thor回来时Loki已经睡着了，可是看起来睡的十分不安稳，他紧紧皱着眉头，紧紧的拽着身上的皮裘，还有些发抖。

Thor不放心的走过去摸了摸他的额头，很烫，他烧的越来越厉害了。可是着深山里没有任何可以治疗他的药，就算现在出去也要四天才能走出森林回到镇子上，Loki根本撑不了这么久的。

Thor绞尽脑汁的思考着办法，他先把火堆往Loki身边挪了挪，可是显然行不通，Loki会不自觉地往热源靠近，他真怕自己一转眼Loki会自己翻到火里。

他实在看不得Loki难受的样子，只好有些红着脸的脱掉外衣，掀开他盖在身上的皮裘，侧身躺在他身边，有些生硬的把手搭在他身上。Loki明显感受到了靠近的热源，朝着Thor怀里靠去，Thor随着Loki的动作彻底僵硬了，他一动不动的任由怀里的Loki猫咪一样的在他怀里乱蹭。

而此时小Thor也不合时宜的苏醒了，Thor闻着怀里人散发出的淡淡香气脸更红了，他试图让小Thor冷静下来，可是美人在怀，谁能够冷静，他只好把腰尽量往后别扭的错开Loki的触碰。

这让睡着的Loki很不满意，他的热源居然往后躲开了？他又努力的朝着那温暖的怀抱蹭了蹭，还用一条腿搭上了男人的小腿，防止这送上门的热源再跑掉。

Thor只能认命的把自己当成一个贴心的人形抱枕，当然这并不妨碍他脸颊的通红蔓延到耳尖和脖子上，他试图让自己转移注意力，发现并不能做到，索性自暴自弃的低下头开始观察怀里的人。

Loki刚刚紧皱的眉头已经放松了不少，他那双美丽的绿眼睛此刻正紧闭着，本就看起来不强壮的王子现在更加清瘦了，棱角分明的颧骨像是能划伤人心一般，白皙的皮肤因着发烧的缘故变得有些红润，那薄唇微张，红润的让人想吻上去。

Thor看着那薄唇脑子里无法控制的幻想着柔软的触感，身体总是比理智先一步，等他真切的感受到嘴唇上火热又柔软的碰触时，他已经吻了上去，他太过留恋那感觉，控制不住的伸出舌尖舔了一下那人的唇角，一发不可收拾，他沉醉的一遍遍描绘着薄唇的轮廓。

这些天不是他不解风情，可他顾及着Loki和姐姐的婚约，即使被Loki撩拨也只敢在深夜时分自己解决。现在他日思夜想的人就乖乖的躺在他怀里，任他采撷。想到这里他强制着自己找回理智，Loki是要娶姐姐的，他不能这样。

他不舍的离开了那温热的唇，却对上了一副透着光芒般的墨绿色的眸子，Thor慌张的想要后退，却被身后的墙挡住了退路，他刚要开口和Loki解释，没想到，刚刚醒来的人却主动凑了过来，重新吻上了Thor的唇。

Thor被王子殿下的主动吓到了，笨拙的接受着Loki突如其来的热情。

要知道Loki老早就感觉到身下一直抵在自己腿上的炙热了，他也早就醒了，在Thor超大声移动火堆的时候。他享受着Thor的亲吻，他却没有后续动作了？怪不得他突然睁眼，他在不醒过来，到嘴Thor就可要飞了。而现在他都这么主动了，那个呆子还只是木头一样的躺在那里，Loki一狠心伸手握住了一直顶着他的小Thor。

Thor如他所愿的颤抖了一下发出一声压抑的闷哼，Loki感受着手中的物件愈发有涨大的趋势，感觉事情有些超出了他的预期，他对于接下来的事有些紧张了，他并不是没做过这事，可要知道以前他都是上边的那个。

这还是他第一次被别人上，难免会没有经验，他只能依从着往日女人们的做法，继续撩拨着Thor，虽然他的发烧好了一些，可体温还是比常人高了一些，他壮着胆子摸索着Thor的腰带，双手因着主人的紧张带了些许的颤抖。

Thor感受着怀里人的动作，身体本能的兴奋起来，可是他那固执的理智在脑海中叫嚣着让他不能忘了Odin家的恩情。他的呼吸越发急促，他多想任由着Loki继续下去，可是他不能，他看着Loki强装镇定的拉掉自己的腰带探手进去碰触着他的皮肤。

他终于握住了Loki带着颤抖的手，阻止了他的动作，Loki因为他的动作抬起头，对上Thor带着克制又充满情欲的眼睛，“咱们不能这样”Thor的声音因为欲望的折磨带上了些许的沙哑，“这样不.....”.

“你娶我”，Loki冷静的说到，Thor的眼中的情绪又带上了些许的惊愕，Loki见他没有回应，微微错开了Thor炙热的眼神，再次说到“我想......你...娶我”，王子的声音越来越小，最后几乎害羞的把脸扎进了Thor已经赤裸的怀里。

Thor并不是呆子，Loki已经说到这个份上，他自然也想到了文书上关于联姻的描写，两国联姻，很好，既然他们两厢情愿便没什么继续扭捏的必要了

Thor又紧了紧他们交握的手，在Loki的额头上印下一吻，回应了王子的话，“好！我娶你。”


	6. 以身成花 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞就对了
> 
> 车车开起来

Loki听着Thor的话虽然毫不意外，可是还是从心底无端生出一种感动，是因为信任吗？又或者是承诺？他来不及细想，就被Thor翻身压在了身下。

Thor没了顾及，自然再也无法忍受心上人的撩拨，他带着Loki的手向下，握住了已经再也没有遮挡的地方，Loki被他的炙热吓的想要抽回手，却被Thor的手握住动弹不得。

他感受着手心处被染上的体温微微红了脸，试图朝Thor怀里靠去躲避男人仿佛能灼伤皮肤的目光，Thor并没让他如愿，他的双腿跪在Loki两侧，腾出一只手来将扎进自己怀里的人捞了出来，另一只手则带着他开始上下撸动起来。

Thor看着平时冷若冰霜的王子殿下此刻满脸通红气息不稳，又强装镇定的样子不由得勾起了唇角，他的王子殿下，真是可爱呢。

Thor迫不及待的吻上了Loki的唇，不同于那次的偷偷亲吻，他带有强烈侵略意味的吻着男人，他爱极了王子的薄唇，一遍遍的描绘着他的唇形。趁着Loki张口的间隙灵巧的舌头探入了王子口中，调戏般的逗弄着王子那巧言善辩的舌头，一阵亲热后Loki早已软了身子，右手还继续轻微的撸动着小Thor，不，现在已经不小了。

他后知后觉的发现Thor意识到Thor早已收回了手，转去他腰间胡乱扯着他的银质腰带，他用空闲着的左手帮Thor解开了自己的腰带，又有些好奇的朝他手中的火热看去。

他一直认为自己就已经尺寸傲人了，Thor显然与他不差分毫，他仔细打量着Thor的性器，皮肤的颜色很淡，长时间的撸动让他呈现出漂亮的紫红色，蜿蜒的青筋让小Thor多了几分凶猛的感觉，Loki不由得紧张起来。

Thor看着怀里盯着自己下身愣神的Loki，有些好笑，他握住Loki已经半勃的性器，开始缓慢的上下撸动，又附身顺着他的脖颈亲吻厮磨着，一路而下含住了Loki胸前的小点，另一只手Loki被他撩拨的呼吸不稳，两颊绯红不自然的看向别处，任由身上的男人对自己上下其手。

Loki依旧有些紧张的紧绷着身体，并没有很进入状态，Thor迟疑了一下，顺着他的胸腹留恋而下，尽量轻柔的舔起着Loki勃起的性器，小Loki被这柔软的触感刺激的分泌了大股前液，液体尽数被Thor舔了个干净，他可是第一次伺候一个男人，他毫不犹豫的张口含住了Loki那与他几乎不差分毫的性器，有些困难又笨拙的吞吐着阴茎的前部，并尽力的用舌头舔弄着顶端的小孔。

Loki很显然的被取悦了，他的双手紧紧的抓着身下衣服的布料，口中也断断续续的传出隐忍的呻吟声。他的声音就是给Thor最好的鼓励，Thor更加卖力的取悦着王子殿下，终于在Thor细小喉咙强烈的挤压下，Loki开始不自觉地随着Thor的吞吐挺动腰胯，一阵顶弄后他爆发在了Thor的嘴里。

刚刚高潮过的Loki眼神还无法聚焦，指茫然的看着正朝他压过来的Thor，等他回过神时Thor正将口中的精液咽下，并张开嘴讨好的给他看。

此时Loki全身的皮肤因着高潮泛出好看又性感的红色，微翘的眼尾带着些许生理眼泪，眼角微红，他此时只想更靠近Thor一些，也顾不上害羞，揽住Thor的脖子让他更贴近自己。 

Thor一边亲吻着Loki一边越过他刚刚释放过的性器，向更隐秘的地方探去，果然如他所想，Loki的女穴已经完全被他的体液湿透，甚至周围的毛发也被打湿了不少，他用他的手指小心探索着这从未有人踏足的幽谷。

Loki感受着下体被异物侵入的不适感，身体不自觉地有些颤栗，未被开发过的处女地被搅弄得有些难受，柔软的内壁不知是包裹还是推拒着Thor的手指，不过有了刚刚高潮的刺激，小口很快便容纳了Thor陆续加入的三根手指，并有些食髓知味的收缩着，想要更多的东西填满自己。

Thor将手指抽出，拉出了一道长长的银线，没了手指的阻挡，积攒的体液从缝隙中溢出，几乎打湿了垫在身下的衣服。Thor俯下身吻住了Loki的耳垂，将性器抵在了小穴的入口处，Loki因着手指的抽离，不满于甬道的空虚的扭动着腰部，摩擦着Thor粗涨的性器。

Thor强忍着欲望浅浅的在入口处摩擦着，时不时的蹭过女穴顶端的小豆，Loki再也经不住欲望的折磨，“你....你进来吧”他的声音小的几不可闻

Thor装傻的表示不明白他的话，Loki有些急躁的低声重复到“你...你快些进来”。Thor也不再戏弄Loki，他略微直起身来扶着自己的性器对准穴口缓缓地推进，太紧了，Thor只进入了一半Loki就疼的一个劲儿收缩内壁夹的Thor很是难受。

“放松点，殿下”，Thor伸手揉着女穴顶的小豆，一边亲吻着Loki的脖颈，Loki被下身酸胀和疼痛感弄的很不好受，但依旧努力的放松着下体，可毕竟是初次，破处的疼痛使他皱着眉，Thor吻上他的额头，抚平他的眉头，撸动着他因疼痛而有些疲软的性器。

待到小Loki完全苏醒以后Thor已经憋红了脸，满脸挂着汗水，Loki有些不忍的小声开口，“你动一动”。Thor仍旧十分隐忍不敢太大动作，缓缓的抽动起来，他可不舍得伤了怀里的人。

但逐渐适应了律动的Loki显然对于这种压抑着的性爱并不满意，他想要更多。他伸手搂主身上人的脖子，凑在Thor耳旁用沙哑的声音说到，“Thor ...你...再...再快些”

这声音在Thor耳中听起来充满了诱惑的意味，他爱极了Loki叫他名字，Thor坏心的停下了身下的动作，吻住身下的人要求到，“再叫我一次。”

“Thor”

“还想听”

“Thor”

“还要”

“Thor Thor.....嗯... 啊～”，王子殿下的声音被Thor撞击的粉碎，Loki不敢相信那娇媚的声音居然自己发出来的，害羞的不敢再张口出声，只是哼哼着承受着Thor大力的抽插。

Thor不喜欢如此安静的王子，将性器几乎完全抽离只剩一个头部留在甬道内又重重的整根没入，顶的Loki叫出了声，“我喜欢听你叫出来”，Thor磨蹭着Loki的脖颈。

“叫什么？”

“什么都好”

“Thor～”Loki只得叫着身上人的名字，感受着甬道里抵在尽头处研磨着的肉棒，用长腿紧紧勾着Thor的腰。Thor受到鼓励般更加卖力的挺动起来，终于找到了，在他顶弄到最深处的一块嫩肉时，身下的Loki明显的颤抖着收缩了甬道，他便认准了这里，快速的操干起来。Loki被刺激的开始大量的流出爱液，交合处传来的啪啪的水声在空荡的洞穴里像是被放大了数倍般格外清晰。

Loki的女穴已经被操弄的想熟透的桃子般软烂，穴肉紧紧的裹合在抽动的肉刃上，他仿佛能勾勒出Thor肉棒上每一条经脉的形状。性器每次的抽出都被穴壁不舍的挽留，每次的进入也被欣喜渴望的包裹挤压，这极大的快感使两人都濒临高潮。

Thor架起Loki纤长白皙的腿在肩头上，按着他的腰对着那处软肉大开大合的操干起来，交合处那淫靡的样子完全落入Thor眼中，他看着那红透又冒着淫水的小穴中插着他的肉棒，穴肉随着他的动作被带的外翻，在插入时又紧紧的包裹着阴茎，周围的阴毛被快速撞击的起了一些泡沫，Loki粗大的性器也挺立着，随着抽插颤抖着一股股的冒着前液，Thor腾出一只手撸动着Loki的阴茎，双重的快感使王子殿下几乎叫不出完整的语调，只是断断续续的叫着Thor的名字声音逐渐带上了哭腔。

在Thor快速的顶动了几十下Loki终于迎来了高潮，一股股白浊从下体射出，溅洒在两人身上，女穴随着阴茎的高潮剧烈收缩着，Thor俯下身抱住Loki的臀部拉向自己，更加猛烈的顶弄起来，Loki无力的承受着一波波情潮的洗礼，他弓起腰轻微抽搐着回抱着身上快速动作着的男人，在他耳边不成语调的叫着他的名字，终于Thor在小穴剧烈的收缩挤压中射出了大量滚烫的白浊，滚烫的精液冲刷着内壁，让Loki又开始颤抖起来，激烈又持久的高潮让王子殿下试图逃离带给他情欲的肉棒，可Thor死死的按住他，让他继续接受着他的精液，小穴不似主人般，似是想要获得更多的精液般，诚实的紧紧包裹讨好着带来无限快感的性器。

Thor任由射精过后的性器滑出甬道，侧身将王子拉入怀中安抚的亲吻着因高潮余韵仍在轻微抽搐着的人，Loki有些别扭的合上双腿，穴口由于长时间的进入还无法合上，精液不断的从穴口中流出，下身的粘腻感让王子十分不适，可剧烈性爱过后的疲惫显然更胜一筹，他沉沉的在Thor怀中睡着了。


	7. 以身成花 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor的反常和神秘的紫色眼睛有什么关系呢？

Loki被一阵寒意惊醒了，他扭头向身边摸去，那里已经空无一人，他想要起身却被下身的酸痛影响了动作，他撑着地面有些僵硬的坐起身。

下雪了，天也已经黑了下来

山洞里只剩下了他一人，他看着自己已经穿戴整齐的衣服，下身的粘腻感也消失不见，便知道Thor给他清理过，他慢慢的站起身，身上阵阵酸痛时刻提醒着他昨天的疯狂，他仿佛能看见Thor那充满情欲好看的蓝色眸子眼神火热的盯着他的样子，他微微红了脸，看着快要熄灭的篝火，拿了些柴火添了进去。

他在篝火旁烤着火，脑海中不由得想起了Thor，那个男人，很好。

他是那么隐忍着自己的欲望，生怕伤了他，想到这里Loki脸更红了些，他略微低头看去，果然欢爱的印记还没有完全消去，他那光洁的皮肤上还隐约能看见Thor留下的吻痕。

Loki知道自己之前一直对Thor的感情视而不见，甚至因为与Hela那不存在的婚事有些躲避他，现在他才看清了自己的内心，一个多月的相处使他已经完全爱上了这个男人，他几次救自己于危难，又无微不至的对自己好，还尽可能的隐藏对自己的情感，不让他为难。

他不自觉的勾起唇角，Thor会待他很好，他也相信Thor会如他所言迎娶他，一定会的。

可是Thor去哪了？已经这么晚了？

Loki有些好奇的朝洞口走去，正迎面撞上了回来的Thor。

Loki揉着自己撞的有些痛的额头，抬头对上他漂亮的蓝色眼眸刚要询问Thor的去向。

却不想被Thor抢了先，“才这么会儿不见，殿下就想我了？”说着用自己带着些许凉意的手掌抚向Loki的额头。“已经不烧了，看来我这药还真是管用。”说完轻笑着将人搂入怀中。

Loki被他一通调戏，羞的说不出话来，只得任由男人搂着他坐回火堆旁，看着他给自己紧了紧衣服，拿起一旁的肉烤了起来。

他突然感到心头一阵悸动，眼眶有些发酸。这样真好，他真想就这样和他生活下去。他抬手揉了揉眼睛，打消了脑海中不切实际的想法，他们两个在名义上可都是一国的王子，怎么能自私的避世呢。

可他还是想尽可能的享受这只属于他们两个人的时光

快乐的日子总是过得很快

快乐？Loki扶着酸痛的腰翻了个白眼，Thor自从那天后就像初尝禁果的毛头小子，只要不用出去打猎就缠着Loki，当然缠着缠着就容易擦枪走火这个道理大家都懂。Thor那身肌肉让他壮的像小牛犊一般，Loki真实的感觉自己快被玩坏了。

可这天一番云雨过后，Loki从昏睡中醒来，天刚刚擦亮。

嗯？Thor不在？

Loki摸着身边还温热着的被子，眉头皱了又皱，这些天Thor愈发的奇怪起来，经常在深夜或清晨外出，这种时候能去干什么呢？他实在是想不通。

一阵脚步声传来，Loki赶忙闭上眼睛，Thor 回来了，他看了看正熟睡的Loki，往一旁的草堆里塞了什么东西。

等吃过早饭，一个早安吻后Thor又出去打猎了，Loki微笑着在洞口目送Thor的背影没入深林，又等了一会，没见人回来，便转身朝草堆走去。

那草堆是他们更换所谓床铺的干草用的，但是由于最近他们睡在一起，所以只铺一堆草就够，因此有好久没有出去拾干草了。可早上Thor回来以后径直走向这里，肯定有什么不对。

Loki在草堆里翻找起来，不一会他摸到了一个坚硬的扁片？

他摸索着将东西拿了出来，一块镜子？？？？

Loki疑惑的看着手中的镜子，一块镜子？？？？

Thor难道是每天背着他去外边照镜子嘛？？？令人费解。

Loki驱赶着脑海中Thor拿着镜子自恋的欣赏一夜的画面，肯定有问题，搞不好和他的身世有关，也许是父母的遗物也说不定。

Loki想着仔细的打量起手中的镜子来，这是一块很普通的镜子，圆圆的镜面没有一丝划痕，看来一直被保存的很好，没有多余的装饰和花纹，这是一块在普通不过的镜子了？

难道是他想多了？Thor真的只是自恋？

Loki越发琢磨不透事情的原因了，他在草堆上坐下，仔细的看着镜子，像是想看出些什么特殊，可是大半天过去了，他仍旧没能如愿，他正打算放弃。

突然紫光一闪，等他低头看向镜子时正对上了一只巨大的紫色眼眸，他被吓了一跳，正要拿起来仔细看时又不见了那紫色的眼睛。

一声巨响惊醒了Loki，他失手将镜子掉在了地上，他看着刚刚回来，正将一头棕熊放下的Thor，又低头看了看已经被摔碎的镜子，一时间有些不知所措。

Thor显然也被镜子摔碎的声音吓了一跳，赶忙朝Loki走来，他紧张的拉起Loki远离那破碎的镜子，“没事吧？”

“没.....没事”

“你没事就好。”

“对不起，把你的镜子摔碎了。”Loki说着蹲下身一片片的捡起镜子的碎片。

Thor与他一同蹲下，捡拾起来“只不过是一块镜子，来给我吧，我扔到外边去，别划伤了你。”

Loki将手中的碎片递给Thor，他看着Thor朝洞口走去的背影目光闪烁，小心的将藏在衣袖里的一块碎片拿出来，用布包好收了起来。

Thor回来后并没有问Loki什么，他自然也不会挑起话头去说镜子的事，所以竟像无事发生一般。

但这样的日子没能持续几天，这天Thor总是在时不时的发呆。

“怎么了嘛？”Loki有些担心的问到。

Thor听到Loki的声音回过神来，看着Loki一副欲言又止的样子。

Loki看着Thor犹豫的样子有些莫名的恼火，刚要开口说些什么。

“咱们是不是.....该回去了？”Thor看着Loki缓慢又犹豫的问到。

Loki被他问的一愣，想起了自己的父亲，从他们掉落悬崖到现在也过了将近两个月，他一定很着急吧。

可是回去以后又面对了太多的不确定，结局未知的战事，不确定的联姻对象，虽说有了Thor的承诺，可谁能确定Odin一定会同意呢？

Loki看着Thor眼中的犹豫，他也想就这样和他生活下去吧？

这一瞬间他心中的愿望几乎脱口而出，他的心大喊着：Loki！留下吧，自私一次，只要你肯开口，他会陪你留下的。

可是......

他还是没办法放下自己的父亲，自己的子民和国家。

他始终都是约顿的王子，无论生死。

他的父亲需要他，哪怕仅仅是为了父亲呢。

“是呀”，他能听见自己的声音带了些颤抖，尽力的用轻松的语气粉饰自己的挣扎，“是时候回去了”。

Thor听到他的话在心里松了一口气，却又似乎有些不甘，“我一定会说服国王陛下，迎娶你的。”说着他拉过Loki的手，放在自己的胸口处

“这颗心永远都属于你。”


	8. 以身成花 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们终究顺着命运的路走了下去

就要回去了，Loki想着，手中把玩着破碎的镜子一角，令他感到奇怪的是，那天后他频繁的观察镜子，可那紫色的眼睛却再也没有出现过，Loki不认为自己会看错，那巨大的紫瞳，瞳孔眯成了一道竖线带着令人胆寒的光，那情形他现在回想起来还有些不适。

然而他的思考总是被打断，Thor带着他们这几天的食物回来了，今天是他们留在山洞的最后一夜了，Loki收起镜子，试着释放起自己的法术，什么都没有发生。

Loki皱着眉揉了揉自己已经快要痊愈的左肩，明明伤口已经开始愈合了，为什么，法术却迟迟没有任何恢复的迹象？

他仔细思考着，是从什么时候起开始痊愈的呢？他发烧以后，他有些不自在的想起那次的性事，愣了愣？仔细想来确实是那次以后，伤口便有了愈合的迹象。

他看想正在处理猎物的金发男人，他打趣他的话回荡在Loki耳边“看来，我这药还真是管用”，不由得Loki红了耳尖。

这些日子里男人不知疲惫的索取让他也逐渐享受起了他们的晚间运动，甚至对夜晚的到来有些期待，想到他们离开这里后要很久不能见面，Loki便有些情绪低落。

看来他真的已经喜欢上了那个巨型金毛了，他有些庆幸自己认识到了自己的真心，庆幸他的决定，事情会好好的，一切都会好的，他们的未来会很好，一定会的。

Loki被人从身后搂住，Thor蹭了蹭他的脖颈，顺着耳垂一路亲吻，停在了那薄唇上给了他绵长的一吻，接下来的事便在两人的呻吟和喘息的中开始，篝火旁的两个身躯起伏交缠着，不知节制的索取和柔软缠绵的承欢，黑发同金发错乱纠葛，璀璨的蓝眸中映着含春的绿瞳，像是离别前的践行般，抵死缠绵。

不知是由于落雪的缘故还是二人的有意拖延，四日的行程让他们花了6天才完成，不出所料，在他们摸索着走出浓雾之时便被秘境外驻守的军队发现了。

两国的将领对于他们二人的生还震惊的有些不知所措，在Loki的提醒下才木然着传书回国告知两国国主。

至于那场仗，虽然历经磨难最终还是胜了，两国的军队由于失去了Thor和Loki慌乱了一阵后，被激起了怒火，誓死要为他们的王子和骑士长大人报仇，阿尔海姆的军队在两国的怒火下溃不成军，最终和两国签订了许多赔偿条款才得以抽身。

Odin家的领主们都主张尽快为Thor举办葬礼，并更换新的骑士长。在觐见时争吵不休，Odin被气的几次晕倒，最后是Hela当庭斩杀了一个以死相逼的领主才稳定了局面。

Laufey家就没这么简单了，得知Loki坠崖后他的几个叔叔们悲痛的样子装了还没有一周，便纷纷露出了争夺王位的野心，面见Laufey时的话语无不夹枪带棒，处处指向他们唯一的下落不明的王子Loki，Laufey在多方的重压下得了一场大病，身体情况每况愈下，当然重病的原因还有待考究。

分别时两人并未表露出太多的感情，只是在离别前客套的拥抱了一下作为这场同生共死的结局，结束后便快马加鞭赶回的各自的城堡。

Hela早早在城外迎接她毫无血缘的弟弟，别扭的拥抱过后便揪着耳朵咒骂起Thor这个小没良心的，放着一大家子人不管去和人家王子殿下在谷底腻歪了这么久，明明以后也是要成婚的，Thor这时才知原本Odin也是打算让他迎娶Loki的。

在安抚好了几乎哭了一个多月的Frigga并确认了联姻的人选后Thor傻笑着回到了自己的寝殿，他可以如愿的迎娶Loki了，他终于将悬着的心放下了大半，接下来便是。

Thor从怀中拿出了一个布包，小心的把布摊开，是那块镜子的碎片，Thor费力的拼凑着，努力想要复原镜子的原貌。终于，镜子被恢复了。

只是？

Thor看着镜子中心缺失的一块，有些焦急的寻找了一番，所有碎片都在这了。

镜子虽被拼凑好了形状，可破镜不能重圆，那丝丝龟裂的痕迹永远无法抹去，再怎么努力终归都回不到从前的完美无瑕，Thor看着手指被碎片划伤的流出了鲜血，血滴顺着那破碎的痕迹流到流唯一到缺口处，沿途开出了一朵朵妖异的花。

Loki便是由他的亲卫护送，略微艰难的回到了城堡中，Laufey的气色十分不好，可仍旧强撑着出来迎他，Loki强忍了许久的泪水在被父王拥入怀中时终于顺着脸颊滑下，隐没在了Laufey繁重的礼服衬肩中。

他看着父亲消瘦的身型下定决心要找机会惩治那些心怀鬼胎的叔伯兄弟们，在晚餐时，他有些踟蹰的问起了联姻之事，Laufey并没说什么，而是反问他的想法，看着他微红着脸说出更中意Thor时，Laufey的神色有些许的释然，转瞬间轻微的不舍和心疼又密布了他的脸孔。

可因着父亲同意婚事的Loki难得的没有察觉父亲的异常，他自然也没注意到Laufey的欲言又止和望着他背影不自觉发出的叹息。

Loki回到寝宫后如同和Thor心有灵犀般的拿出那镜子的碎片，他出神的望着镜子，仿佛想从中看到Thor的身影般，他正想的出神，手指一阵疼痛，他低头看到锋利的边缘划伤了他的手指，他忙将手指放在口中，一股微甜的铁锈味道充斥于王子的唇齿之间，伤口也因唾液的刺激染上了一阵阵酥麻的刺痛感。

未来

会好的吧

两人的回归仿佛在平静的湖面投下的石子一般，种种密谋算计，欢喜和愤怒，诅咒与流言纷纷被水流卷着沉浮于其中，荡起的层层涟漪中也裹挟着不为人知的辛秘往事，命运的齿轮终于被最后一丝涟漪推动，名为宿命的洪流即将淹没所有人。


	9. 以身成花 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终究还是要以身成花吗

Loki已经回来一周了，Laufey的身体并不见明显的好转，贵族们的野心并没有因为王子殿下的回归而有所收敛，一个没有法术，又武力值低下的王储实在是再好拿捏不过了。

Loki为自己莫名消失的法术而焦虑了很久，可医师们都诊断不出原因，Loki又想着去拜访自己的老师寻求帮助，可王子的老师经常云游四方，居无定所，Loki也只能作罢。

这天Loki回到自己的寝宫，刚刚进门便被人从身后捂住了嘴。

只有一瞬间的惊慌，王子就辨认出了那人身上熟悉的味道，是Thor

Loki被Thor托着后颈，压在寝宫的门上，分别一周的两人难舍难分的吻到了一起。

长摆的礼服已经被丢在了地上，亵裤被扒到小腿，墨绿色丝绸版的贴身的衣衫大敞着衬的王子皮肤白皙，胸前的小豆在情动下挺立着，摩擦着身前男人略带粗糙的衣料使人更加难耐，粗长漂亮的阴茎挺立着，随着男人的顶弄摇摆着蹭在二人的小腹上，敏感的头部一股股的向外流出前液，男人一阵深深的厮磨后，王子颤抖着大腿射出了一股浓精，蹭的二人一身狼狈。

“我想你了”，Thor感受着Loki因高潮而紧缩的穴肉，一下下有节奏的撞击着怀中的人，贴在那人耳边说到。

“我也是”，Loki沉浸在男人持续的顶弄延长的高潮余韵中，不免有些腿软，双臂无力的回抱着男人的脖颈，撒娇般的蹭弄着男人的金发。

Thor捞起王子的双腿一把扯掉碍事的亵裤，将白皙的长腿盘在自己腰间，一个深顶，任由两人相接的部位进入的更加深入，“我实在忍不住，只好跑来找你。”他亲吻着王子的黑发，吮吸着敏感的耳垂，就着插入的姿势抱着他走向床榻。

“你....应该多来”，Loki在越发深入的顶弄中大口喘着气，语句随着Thor的步伐被颠弄的零散。

不太温柔的将王子压在了他墨绿色的大床上，身下的动作没有丝毫停顿，Thor享受着因主人的失重而格外紧缩的小穴的绞弄，气息不稳的说到，“Odin同意了咱们的婚事”。说完又像不满足一般将男人的纤细的双腿架在自己肩膀上，整根阴茎开始大幅度的出入着那泛着鲜红和粘腻水光的小穴，硕大的龟头毫不留情的碾压着尽头处的每一丝褶皱，Loki已经被强烈的快感刺激的无法回答Thor的话，只能抽噎的发出一些破碎的音节。

一时间断断续续的娇喘呻吟和二人交合处发出的啪啪水声充斥着这富丽堂皇的寝宫，牵扯出不尽的情欲与眷恋。

Thor按着因多次高潮想要逃离身下肉棒的Loki，固执的将滚烫的精液注入被操弄的软烂的女穴中，Loki被烫的弓起了身体，小穴痉挛的更加严重狠狠的绞弄吮吸着深埋其中的阴茎，Thor抬起Loki的臀部紧贴自己，让阴茎能更加深入，狠狠的厮磨着脆弱的宫口。Loki终是受不住颤抖着射出了淅淅沥沥的精液，太多次的射精让他已经再也射不出什么，挺立的阴茎只是颤抖着顶在Thor完美的腹肌上蹭弄着可怜的流出所剩不多的精液。

Thor爱怜的搂过怀中仍在轻微痉挛抽搐的人，轻柔的亲吻落在眉间耳畔发梢，似是为刚刚有些疯狂的索取后知后觉的开始心疼。他缓缓的将肉棒撤出小穴，因着长时间的操弄，穴口已经无法闭合，仍然在微微的开合着，Thor甚至能看到甬道中的嫩肉在一阵阵绞动，内里的精液和分泌出的淫液没了阻碍，随着穴肉的开合一股股的从穴口流出，顺着腿根蜿蜒而下，墨绿色的床单多了一片更深的颜色。

Thor沉了沉眼眸，不觉下腹又涌起一股火热，可看着Loki的样子许是在禁不起他的求欢，便按耐下自己的情动，转而回身去自己的衣袍里翻弄着什么。

Loki只感到一阵冰冷贴在了手心，便疲惫的抬眼看去，是一把小巧的匕首，在手柄的末端镶嵌着两块宝石一蓝一绿，极是讨人喜欢，Loki顿时扫去了疲惫之态，爱不释手的把玩着小巧的匕首。

“你的法力还没恢复，我又不能常伴你左右，所以特意定做了这个，给你防身用吧。”Thor从身后搂过Loki在他耳边亲昵的说着。

Loki转身，吻在男人的嘴角，“我很喜欢。”

这一吻勾的Thor刚刚平息的欲望再度苏醒。

Loki看着男人清澈的蓝眸中渐渐被欲火充盈，有些许惊慌想要后退着离开他的怀抱，可Thor的双臂仍旧紧紧的搂着他，让他不得动弹，正当他有些绝望的在Thor混乱的啃咬中感受到身下苏醒的火热时，Thor突然停止了动作，本在他胸前厮咬的动作生生停住。

正当Loki忍不住开口询问时，Thor先开口了，他目色凝重的抬起头，“我家人出事了”。

闻言Loki有些疑惑的坐起身，“怎么？”

Thor看起来并没有要解释的意思，而是起身拿起一旁的衣服开始穿了起来。

“你这就要走吗？”Loki更加不解，“后天求亲的使团就要出发去阿斯加德了，你可以那时和他们一道回去”，他的拉住男人的手臂挽留道，“应该.....也不差这几天吧？”

“这不一样Loki”，Thor已经穿好了衣服，他面色凝重的走回床边，蹲下身搂了搂坐在床榻上的Loki，“我知道你有很多疑惑，等我回来........我会解释给你听的。”说完他又再王子唇上印下一吻，“等我回来，娶你。”话罢Thor从阳台翻身一跃消失在了Loki的视线里。

Loki胡乱的扯过被子裹好自己，从柜子深处拿出一个精致的小盒子，跑到了阳台上“Thor，我也有东西给你！”，王子不敢太过大声的叫他，尽量压低了声音，不远处Thor的身影一顿，显然听到了他的话，但他并没有转过身，而是径直离开了，Loki不由得有些失望，他暗自握紧了手中的盒子，回到了屋里。

也不知是什么要紧的大事，能让他突然这般决绝的离开

Loki想着心中的疑惑更甚，并无人禀报，这让他如此不安的消息是怎么传递的呢？难道又是什么他不知道的古老秘术？能用意念交流嘛？

Loki眉头紧皱，Thor身上实在有太多他看不透的地方了，而且这次仓促的分离让他心中莫名的燃起了极大的不安，好像有什么不得了的事情要发生了。

Loki打开手中的盒子，一枚精致的胸针正稳稳的放于盒中，那是一只墨绿色的螳螂，做工精细之极，甚至能看出螳螂翅膀上的纹路。

这是Loki那名义上的母后留给他的遗物，王子虽是Laufey亲自生的，可幼小的孩子免不了需要父母的照顾，对于Laufey来说有一个爱慕自己的女人当王后，照顾年幼的Loki当然是再好不过，那女人对他们也自然是十成十的好。

母后待他很好，以至于他在女人死后才得知自己并非她所生，小时候每每Loki睡不着闹着母后讲睡前故事时，她总是会给他讲螳螂的故事，螳螂的爱情短暂的可怜却无不又轰轰烈烈，每次都是以雄性被吃掉给伴侣补充养分繁育后代为结束。

起初幼小的Loki还会为这结局所悲伤的睡不着觉，甚至窝在女人怀里哭上一场。再长大些他便有了自己的想法问着“他们是真心相爱的嘛？”，“一定要吃掉嘛？”这些问题，当时的母后每次都是微笑着告诉他以后就会明白了。

只是可惜红颜薄命，Loki至今都记得母后临终前看他的眼神，满满的眷恋不舍中还掺杂了不少同情，在最后的时刻拉着尚且年幼的王子的手胡乱的说了些什么，“并不是每一只雌性螳螂都情愿吃掉自己的伴侣”，“他们可以有自己的选择”

母后将这胸针交给了他，对他说了最后一句话

“你不用束缚自己”

“不是每个螳螂都愿以身成花”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “与恶魔的交易可不是那么简单的”

第二日清晨时分，王子殿下拖着酸软不堪的身体起身，看到桌上的小盒子，眸中平添了一抹羞色，但还来不及细想便被召去用膳。

在他看不到的角落里，那破碎镜子的突然有了变化，一只夺目耀眼的蓝瞳出现在了镜中，同样是令人奇异的竖瞳，可不同于在山洞中出现的紫瞳那般平静甚至带着一丝戏谑，这蓝色眼眸中充满了焦急，惊骇与悲伤。

Loki作为大法师那灵敏的感知力使他察觉到一丝几不可感的波动，他若有所思的回头向并无异样的宫殿看去，奇怪？明明什么都没有，为什么他心中的不安越发强烈？

传话官的催促打断了Loki的思考，他没有再多想，只把一切归咎于Thor突然离开让他无端的失去了安全感。

随着王子的离开，那美丽的蓝色眼眸中的悲色愈发强烈，最后甚至生出了些许的绝望之味，接着那眼眸消失在了镜中伴随着一阵金光，其中模糊的能看见些许泛着蓝色微光的巨大的鳞片，这是某种巨大生物的窥伺吗？这鳞片难道是传说中的巨龙吗？不等人细想那镜子竟开始生出丝丝龟裂，逐渐化为了一捧细小的沙粒。

当然这一幕并未被任何人注意，起码镜子这头没人看到。

王子殿下的日常没有受到任何影响，仿佛那晚Thor的到来和那场旖旎之事不过是一场梦境，Loki依旧再正常不过的过着日子，陪伴父亲，处理政务，与亲王们斗智斗勇。

这平静日子被前去阿斯加德求亲的使团打破了，他们带着好消息归来了，不出意料Odin同意了他们的求亲，承诺月底便可前来迎接Thor回国举办婚礼。

在使团向王室回禀后，一出殿门便被追出来的Loki拦住询问Thor的情况。

使臣一幅不明所以的样子，说着此行并未见到骑士长大人，Odin的家人也都健康无恙。

Loki带着疑惑的继续询问着什么，可使臣看起来确实并未见到Thor，不像是在说谎。王子看着正缓缓走出Laufey也不好继续问下去，只得放了使臣离开。

Laufey见到Loki的样子便心下了然，这二人应是早已商定好了婚事，不由得回想起几日前晚间听到的声音，脸色有些不好。

等使臣走远Laufey拉住了要离开的王子，“Loki我能看出你很喜欢他。”

“谁？”

“Thor”，Laufey看着自己的独子因着一个名字而微微红脸的样子，压下心中的忧虑，冷着声音生硬的说道，“虽然你们将要成婚，可你不要忘了自己先是王子，然后才是他的爱人。况且，我一直以为你讨厌阿斯加德人的。”

Loki因着父亲的话有些恹恹的，尽力掩盖了自己的欣喜和忧虑，“父王说的是，我会把王子的身份放在第一位。”

Laufey看着王子告退离去的样子，像是被什么可怕的回忆所侵染一般身躯有些脱力般的向后踉跄了两步，被赶来的亲卫搀扶，稳住了身型，“陛下在担心王子殿下嘛”

Laufey脸色苍白的回头向他看去，“我不想他像我一般受苦。”

那人恭敬的答道，“王子殿下向来冷情，不会轻易为谁改变的。”

“但愿吧”，Laufey看着Loki的背影深深的叹了口气。

“也许是时候告诉殿下了，免得以后王子他......”

Laufey打断了他的话，“我会告诉他的，且再让他开心些日子吧。“

已经离开的王子殿下自然没有听到父亲的话，只是不断的思考着Thor的反常和他身上种种的异样，他纵使自认聪明绝顶，却也找不出任何头绪，只一直把玩着那匕首，不得不说那顶端的宝石一蓝一绿相映成辉，耀眼的极。

突然他又像想起什么一般，在桌子上翻找着，拿开几个盒子，找出那块用墨绿色布块包裹着的镜子。

消失了？Loki疑惑的打开布块，一捧沙粒顺着他的指缝散落而下。

Loki蹲下身用手指捻起一些粉末，镜子变成这样了吗？

看来这个Thor身上真是有太多秘密让他看不透了，Loki不由得对于将要到来的婚礼紧张起来。

也许？是他太过草率？

仅仅凭着一些愚蠢的感情便无条件的相信了另一个人。

Loki不由的有些懊恼于自己的感情用事，可他心里的另一个声音又坚定的告诉他，Thor不会对他不利的。

婚期将近，接下来的日子王子便在纠结中度过，他迫切的搜索着老师的踪迹，想向老师寻求帮助，可依旧没有收获。

终于，到了婚礼的前夜。

晚餐后，想要出去散布缓解紧张的王子被Laufey的亲卫叫了去。

在国王寝宫的壁炉旁，Laufey在等他，

不等王子开口，Laufey先向他招手示意他过去。

“别问问题，我先带你去一个地方”，Laufey仿佛正用尽全力使自己保持平静，他用颤抖的手握住了壁炉上一个精致的蛇头装饰，用力向下一扳，正在燃烧的壁炉被抬起，露出了原本隐藏在下的台阶。

Loki自然不会被父亲寝殿里的一个密室所吓到，只是提前一步走到Laufey身侧，搀扶住了在微微颤抖的父亲，与他一同步入密室。

密室中并没什么出乎他意料的东西存在，无非是一些金银古玩和书籍，可Laufey自从进入密室便更加控制不住的颤抖，几乎大半个身体的重量都靠在了他独子的身上。

“今天带你来，就是想趁你成婚前和你交代些重要的事”，Laufey强撑着平静，握了握Loki的手。

Loki不明为何父亲会流露出如此沉重的哀伤，只得用力回握着父亲冰凉的手，试图缓解父亲的不安，“我只是去接Thor回来成婚，又不是什么生离死别，父王不必如此。”

Laufey听了Loki的宽慰并没有好转，而是更加激动起来，他转过身对着墙壁上的一块砖按了下去，一代君王的泪水也一同顺着墙壁下沉而滑下没入繁重的宫装中。

Loki几乎被眼前新出现的密室所惊呆了，那面墙上有着无数格子，每个格子里的东西都冷人不寒而栗，他浑浑噩噩的听着Laufey的声音，走到墙面中间写着自己名字的空格，抬起手摩挲着刻了他名字的铜片—Loki Laufeyson

泪水再也止不住的顺着他那俊美的面容滴滴落下，染湿了他丝绸的衣衫，留下一块块深色的水渍。

他挥开了Laufey伸向他的手，夺门而出

父亲的话不断回荡在Loki脑中

“每个国王都要付出代价来保全王位和......”  
  
“与恶魔的交易可不是那么简单的”

他一路失魂落魄的回到了自己的宫殿，虚脱般的将自己埋进了床里，背部的痛感让他伸手摸去，是那柄匕首，他坐起身失神的看着手中的匕首。

当他的目光触及那顶端的两颗宝石时，先是涌起了一抹柔色，转瞬又被极大的悲伤与愤怒代替。他发狠的将匕首摔了出去，一阵破碎之声响起，

他抬首望去匕首的顶端刚好撞上了大理石的地面，本极其坚硬的蓝宝石居然被一下摔的粉碎。

Loki下意识跑去拾起匕首，只见那墨绿色的宝石还安然无恙立于顶端，可那枚蓝宝石却已被摔成了数块散落在地，Loki自嘲的笑了笑，也许硬要将两块宝石削成两半在拼凑在一起，就是这么不堪一击。

他将匕首在怀中收好，没有痛感般的径直从破碎的宝石上走过，锋利的碎石刺破了他的双脚，留下血染的印迹，浸染了他的过去

与未来  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我是不是见过你？”

婚礼依旧如期举行，当Laufey看到按时出现当Loki时心里涌起了一股难以明状的感情，他分不清更多的是欣慰还是悲伤，他仿佛见到了多年前的自己，那个向往着爱情的自己，想到这里Laufey眸色暗淡了下来，只可惜他遇人不淑，错信了那荒唐的海誓山盟。

Laufey有些艰难的勾了勾唇角，对着正看向自己的Loki扯出一个微笑，希望他能想通，国王不自觉的转了转拇指上象征着网址尊荣的扳指，没什么比王权更重要，自古便是如此。

Loki看着正微笑着的父亲，心中五味杂陈，他相信Thor不会像那个人对待父亲那般，可是自己呢？他能像父亲那般决绝吗？

王子听着出发的号角，不由的握紧了手中的缰绳，随着迎亲队伍出发去了那未知的未来。

一路上王子被昨夜被告知的秘闻折磨的心力憔悴，他多想就这么回去，找个理由推掉这桩婚事，这桩他曾经日夜期盼的婚事，他不知该如何面对Thor，他想保护他，可是事到如今他也在没有别的选择。

王子看着不远处的密林逐渐稀疏起来，“就快要到了，王子殿下”，亲卫在他耳边说到。

Loki不由的手一紧，止住了马队前进的步伐。

亲卫见王子如此安慰道，“殿下今日格外英俊，实在不必紧张”

Loki听闻低下头自嘲的笑了笑，那有什么用呢？

可他依旧整理好了心情，继续向阿斯加德王城出发。

他看着远处高大的城墙越来越近，在心里暗暗的紧张起来，“也许现在还有机会改变这一切？”心里的声音一遍遍的质问着自己，可他也不知道，不知道收回自己的心还来不来得及。

他多想出现什么邻国的公主哭着挡住自己，不让他带走Thor，可并没有。

Loki绝望的看到了那个正在城门口等待着自己的男人，他那金发在阳光的照射下愈发的耀眼。

Loki正看的入迷，全然没有注意迎亲队伍的后部开始出现了骚乱和尖叫的声音，等他回过神时只见亲卫对着他身后一边拔出佩刀，一边大声叫着，“是巨龙！快保护殿下！”

他正要回头，却被一双巨大的爪子抓了起来，身体不受控制的随着利爪的主人一同上升，耳畔呼啸的风声使王子有些愣神，他在飞？

Loki的脑子被这突如其来的变故弄的凌乱无比，当他看到越来越近的城墙时，他下意识的错愕，甚至有一瞬间怀疑这是阿斯加德的习俗。

巨龙飞的很低，示威一般的在城口盘旋了两圈，才带着自己的新娘直冲云霄，在云里隐密了踪迹。

Loki看着Thor那愤怒到扭曲的面孔和几乎就要翻身上马向他追来的动作，一股淡淡的释然和庆幸涌上了心头，他没有丝毫挣扎的任由这庞大的金色巨龙将自己带回了那仿佛在海洋中心的巢穴。

一座孤岛

Loki被称得上温柔的放在了山洞中，可是因为长时间的飞行，他被冻的有些僵硬，腿脚不听使唤的差点绊倒。

王子没有迎来想象的冰冷的地面，一条巨大的尾巴轻轻的扶住了他差点摔倒的身体，轻柔的将他卷到了身边。

Loki对于巨龙的举动有些不解，巨龙不应该只喜欢财宝吗？他恍然大悟般的看着今日自己被装饰的像珠宝展架般的样子，有些理解了巨龙把他带回来的意图。

正当他试图把珠宝弄下来送给龙换取自己自由的时候，巨龙在他身边喷出一团火焰，站起身小心的用尾巴将他推向火堆，径自走出了洞穴。

这是什么情况？？？

Loki对于巨龙的了解并不很多，对他来说巨龙只是老师曾在魔法史中提到过的一种古老的智慧生物，贪财，可以接受谈判，行踪不定。可由于近几百年都没有出现过巨龙的踪迹，大陆上的人们一直以为这种古老的生物早在那次的大战中灭绝了。

如今要不是他亲眼所见，Loki也不会相信有巨龙仍生活在世上。

Loki收起了混乱的思路，认为当下最重要的应该是回去才对，他小心的起身随手捡起一根树枝在身前试探着，巨龙作为魔法生物可是拥有着强大魔力的，如果这山洞里没有魔法陷阱他才不会相信。可直到他顺利的走到洞口，依旧没有遇到任何一个魔法的袭击，Loki有些失望的丢掉了树枝，刚要抬脚，却被眼前的情景吓了一跳。

他所处的山洞简直就是一个天然的牢笼！

高耸的山崖被凭空挖出了这样一个巨大的洞穴，洞口以外就是百米高的断崖，下边则是乱石林立的岛礁和仿佛深不见底的大海。

他因为这令人眩晕的高度，有些腿软的靠在了墙上，看着脚边几块碎石顺着峭壁跌落在蔚蓝的大海中，眩晕感更加强烈了，Loki往回走了几步，脱力的顺着墙壁跌坐在了地上。

他如今心如乱麻，最近经历的桩桩件件都涌入了Loki脑中，Loki只觉得眼前一黑便失去了直觉。

当他再次醒来时，再次置身于巨龙尾巴的环绕中，虽然巨龙已经回到了洞穴中，可那堆他从身上摘下的珠宝仍然丝毫未动的被堆放在远处，显然这条龙对于珠宝并没那么痴迷。

他推拒着微微搭在身上的龙尾，想要离开巨龙的束缚，这举动吵醒了巨龙，贴在龙尾的巨大头颅动了动，眼皮微抬了两下便彻底清醒了，是一双好看的蓝色竖瞳。

Loki被巨龙的突然醒来吓了一跳，在他的注视下不敢在有所动作，只是僵硬的坐着。龙并未因为被吵醒而不快，而是挪开了自己缠在Loki腰上的尾巴，只是定定的注视着他。

Loki被这巨大的眼睛盯的心里发毛，可是这条龙竟然天然的好脾气，看向他的眼神中又充满了亲昵？

Loki皱着眉摇了摇头赶走了脑海中奇怪的想法，离开了龙的身边走向那堆珠宝，龙的目光一直追随着他的走动，时不时的向他挪动两步。

王子尽力忽略身后小步靠近的巨龙，对着珠宝挑选着，拿起了一枚价值连城的宝石戒指，回过身。

那龙果然也已经靠到了他的身后，随着他突然的转身仿佛被吓了一跳一般的往后退了一步。

Loki真的开始怀疑自己是不是出了什么问题，他竟然觉得这巨大威严的金色龙族像极了一只粘人的金毛犬。

他开始试着和巨龙交流起来，所谓的谈判。

“这些给你，放我回去怎么样？”

“.........”

“你放我回去，我可以给你更多珠宝。”

“.........”

“你为什么不......”等等，王子突然在心底犹豫起来，龙族会说话吗？他绞尽脑汁的回想着书中的记载，好像并没有提到呀？那是怎么谈判的？

王子不由得在心底咒骂起了撰写书籍的魔法师，没有主意那巨大的龙头正缓缓向他靠近。

龙轻轻的用吻部蹭了一下王子，虽然他显然控制了力度，Loki依旧被力度推的后退，差点摔倒，多亏了龙及时将尾巴垫在的他身下，可Loki还是摔的有些狼狈，怀中的小盒子也被甩了出来，一只精美的墨绿色螳螂胸针被摔出了老远。

Loki不顾自己的狼狈，挣扎着跑过去捡起了胸针

龙则探头到了盒子旁边，仔细感受着上边的气息，随即转头看向Loki手中的胸针。

Loki注意到龙那宛若实质化的目光，抬头看向他。

他看到了龙眼中的热切，“你想要这个？”

龙听闻有些笨拙的点着头，Loki更加错愕忙将胸针塞回盒子，揣进怀里。

“那可不行，这是要给.....”说着王子迟疑了，给Thor吗？他不知道自己还有没有资格用这肮脏的交易去玷污Thor。

龙没有顾忌Loki的愣神，抬起尾巴戳了戳他胸口藏着盒子的地方。

“不行”，Loki有些生气的打掉了龙尾，指着远处的一堆珠宝“那些都是你的，这个不行。”

龙依旧执拗的盯着他，时不时的用尾巴骚扰着王子。

王子则对着巨龙那漂亮的眼睛陷入了沉思，着眼睛实在是于那日他在镜子中见到的紫色瞳孔太过相似，可眸子中却丝毫不见那日的狠戾而充满了........爱恋？

王子认为自己实在是太不了解巨龙这种生物了，可那眼眸中的依恋之色几乎要涌出一般令人无法忽视。

当龙尾第无数次缠过来时，那盒子终于被尾尖挑了出来，王子突然震惊的张大了瞳孔，他看着巨龙终于得偿所愿的卷着盒子开心的样子，心里疑惑更重。

“我是不是见过你？”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是 Thor，他回来了

Loki看着身侧已经睡着的巨龙，辗转无眠，他心中想要离开的念头日益消减，不回去就不用面对宗族和他那荒唐的婚姻，王子甚至在心中期待着他们永远也找不到这座孤岛，与世隔绝不问世事的日子实在会让人上瘾。没有了王子头衔的束缚，什么家国责任统统与他无关。

可这巨龙的举动也实在是太过不寻常了，王子心中时常闪过一丝丝奇异的想法，可他不敢继续自己心中的推测，几日的相处下来，巨龙不但对他并无恶意，还十分的温顺，他除了没法离开以外可以说过的随心所欲了，真是像极了那段日子。

Loki想着有些失落的低下头，那在山洞中和Thor一起度过的日子，真好呀。

想到Thor王子眸中的疑惑之色愈发的浓重，在林中Thor种种不正常的表现和那个夜晚突然的离开，是巧合？还是事出有因？

Loki有些琢磨不透，可他能肯定他经历的桩桩件件都有着紧密联系。

王子对于自己法术的消失实在太过介怀，如果我还有法力一定能察觉到其中的问题，想着他的心情越发烦闷起来。

突然绕在腰上的尾巴一紧，勒的王子轻微呻吟出声，这小小的声响弄醒了巨龙，Loki发现这几日巨龙的睡眠愈发的浅了。

从他被带走已经过了一个多月，可就在一周前巨龙带回的食物突然多了起来，还非要看着他吃完才肯罢休，睡眠也越来越浅，随便的响动便能吵醒他。

王子看着靠过来的头颅，有些无奈的推了推他，“你勒的我太紧了”

巨龙闻言忙将尾巴撤离了男人的腰间，还有些紧张的探头过来想要安抚Loki一般。

Loki可是被这巨龙的关心弄怕了，这么巨大的身躯，再怎么小心也总是会弄伤他，王子带着轻微威胁的，“别蹭我啊”。

龙听了王子的话停住了靠近的动作，委屈的将头放在王子脚边的地上。

Loki看着这本该有着无上威严，统治百兽的巨大龙族如此讨好的乖巧样子，翻了一个白眼，“你是巨龙！龙！好吗？不是小狗！”嘴上嫌弃的抱怨着，可Loki仍旧抬起手，摸了摸巨龙的吻部，以示安抚。

“你是不是没有妈妈？是什么牧羊犬把你带大的吗？”王子戏谑的调笑着巨龙。

巨龙像没听见般的闭上了眼睛，在王子的抚摸下进入了睡梦中。

Loki见巨龙已然睡着，停下了抚摸，神色复杂的看着这巨大的龙族。早在他第一次直视巨龙那满含温情的眸子时他脑海中就有 无数声音尖叫着告诉他

这是Thor！这头龙就是Thor！

但这念头又过于骇人听闻，王子殿下根本不敢开口询问。

当被问到是否见过他时巨龙兴奋的神情实在让Loki不能不多想。可没来由的，Loki终究是不敢问出那句话，他不知该如何面对Thor，当然也不知如何面对身为巨龙的Thor，不如让他们就这样永远不要问出那句话，这样他也可以肆无忌惮的享受巨龙对他的好，不用.....不用去想那掺杂着可怕交易的婚姻。

脑海中纠结混乱的王子终于在破晓的第一道晨光跃出海面时睡着了，而那一直贴着他安眠的巨龙却睁开了眼睛，满含柔情与不舍的看向自己的爱人，尾巴又向王子的腰腹部缠绕过去在尾尖触碰到腹部时，巨龙眼中的不舍几乎要溢出一般，但他终归无能为力，只能小心的环绕着王子的细腰，尾尖轻柔的搭在Loki那柔软的腹部，与他共眠。

在他们不知道的远方，Thor终于找到了巨龙的踪迹，带着大队人马势要屠龙救人，Thor在这一个月中没有一天不为当天自己被阻拦所愤怒，他无数次的想着如果那天他没被人以什么要顾及自身安危的愚蠢理由所阻拦，也许他早就能找到巨龙巢穴的方向，带回他的王子。

所幸他终于找到了巨龙的所在，希望Loki安然无恙，Thor想着示意卫兵吹响了出发的号角，十条巨舰从海港起航，向着那神秘莫测的海中孤岛前进。

谁也不知道他们何时会抵达，也许傍晚，也许明天，又也许在海上遭遇了什么意外，可是冒险最大的乐趣就在于未知的未来和凶吉未卜的前路不是吗？

Loki在巨龙的怀中醒来，这日巨龙早早的回来了，Loki感受着他柔软的碰触，巨龙显然已经能控制好力度与他接触了，王子突然觉得就这样一直下去也不错。

他感受巨龙凝视着他温柔的目光，胸腔中被一股名为温暖的情绪所填充，巨龙将他平稳的放在地上，站起身来示意他和他走。

在巨龙的带领下，他们朝着洞穴深处前进着，Loki甚至不知道洞穴有这么深，他们越走越深，渐渐洞外的阳光已经无法为他们照亮前路，可巨龙仍在前行着，带着Loki前行着，他照常用尾巴卷起王子，而不是燃起火焰照亮前路。

走了不多一会儿已经完全看不到任何外界的光亮，王子却并未有所惊慌，他甚至有些享受这种相处，他们只能感觉到彼此的存在，仿佛其它一切都不再重要，他们只拥有彼此。当王子逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，他开始注意到巨龙身上的变化，他的鳞片在散发着淡淡的蓝色荧光，那光亮很微弱，不是在全暗的环境中完全不会被发现。

王子看着被荧光勾勒的巨龙仿佛披上了星光的铠甲般更加威武，巨龙回眸看着他，那好看的蓝色眸子中倒映出了Loki的影子，王子周围映衬着尾甲上的荧光，仿佛误入人间的神邸一般，两人静默的对视着仿佛要溺死在对方的眼眸中。

Loki的话几乎脱口而出,“你....是不是.....”

一声巨响打破了他们之间围绕着的情愫，巨龙听到响动，忙顺着来路返回，自洞口便可看到远处海面上飘渺的雾气中有几艘巨大的船破雾而出，雾气也随着数十艘舰船的进入而逐渐消散不见。

Loki的心突然被揪动了一般的疼痛起来，他看着巨龙将他温柔的放在了厚厚的草垛上，自洞穴深处的墙壁上用利爪挖取着巨大的石块堆放在洞口，在他最后一次往返路过王子时，他不舍的用尾巴卷起了男人用自己的吻部轻轻的蹭弄着男人的身体，在腹部停留了片刻，眸中的悲痛席卷而出，Loki不由得也落下了泪水，可身体仿佛不听使唤一般的无法动弹。

Loki看着巨龙将要在洞外堵上最后一块巨石，拼尽全力的抵抗着巨龙布在他的咒语，声嘶力竭的问出了那句话“Thor！你是不是Thor！”

可是晚了，一切都已经晚了。

巨龙不知有没有听到王子的声音，他只是发出了一声悲鸣，煽动着他那足以蔽日的巨大翅膀，飞翔着冲向那拥有着大炮的一艘艘巨舰。

王子在那声嘶力竭的喊声之后在没有余力，强行冲破魔法的反噬之力实在不容小觑，他吐出了一口鲜血，腹部的绞痛折磨的他几乎晕厥。

他强撑着精神等待着谁，是龙吗？又或者是Thor？他分不清了

不知过了多久，洞口的石块被一块块搬离了，一个身影顺着顶部垂下的绳索荡近了洞中，Loki被声音吸引了注意，强撑着力气抬头看去

只见那人的金发在夕阳的照射下散发着柔和的光，美丽的蓝色眸子满满的都是他的影子。

是 Thor，他回来了


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王子，不
> 
> 或许现在称呼他为国王更好
> 
> “请不要忘记我真诚的爱  
>  请想念我，我会再次归来给你幸福”

Loki仍旧有些迷糊的揉着自己昏沉的头，他完全记不起任何关于他回途的事情了，他能记起的最后画面便是Thor那头耀眼的金发，他好像说着什么朝他走来？

可剧烈的头疼打断了他的思考，他抬手揉了揉自己正胀痛的太阳穴，从床上起身，吃起了早已准备好的早餐，他身边的位置已然凉了下来，从他回来已经有些日子了，可是他的身体状态并没有恢复。

Thor只好承担起帮助Laufey打理政务的工作，每天早早的离开Loki，晚上回来的也很晚。

Loki想着自己不明不白的被抓走，为了让Thor能名正言顺的带领两国军队出去寻找他，两国自然默认了联姻的成功，他甚至没有参加自己的婚礼！

当然在想到那巨龙时Loki的眸色暗淡了几分，他不是没有怀疑每晚睡在他身边人的身份，可他全都知道，他们之间的所有，Thor都知道。

Loki实在没法仅仅凭着一只巨龙的一场表现就对着自己丈夫质问些什么，而Thor在他醒来后也对于巨龙的事情只字不提，他更没理由主动问起。况且现在Laufey的身体更加虚弱，说不定什么时候就会.......

Loki眼中的忧虑深的让人无法忽视，他不得不正视将要发生的事了，如果有一天父王撑不下去了，他将成为约顿海姆的国王，无疑Thor会成为他最大的助力，他身后的阿斯加德也是他最大的靠山。

想到此处Loki更加烦躁起来，那件事如果被Hela知道又免不了一阵血雨腥风，王子焦虑的摆摆手，让侍者拿走了没吃几口的早餐。

他看了看窗外明媚的阳光，心里一阵刺痛，倚着床边的法杖起身，屏退了要上前搀扶的亲卫，“我自己出去走走，你们不必跟着了。”

说完王子只身一人进入了花园。

约顿海姆在很靠北的地方，王宫更是如此，所以常年都不太温暖。难得此时花园中有些许鲜花正盛开着，一团团拥簇着的蓝紫色绣球和从不畏寒的紫色大丽花占据了花园的大部分土地，原本应该在此时十分旺盛的蓝色勿忘我像是缺失了阳光的照射，枯萎了大片，前几日确实阴雨连绵。在这繁忙的日子里，花匠也忙着去筹备夏日的庆典了，勿忘我就这样在花园的角落里悄然枯萎了。

Loki十分惋惜，他向来喜欢在这个季节来花园里欣赏那成片美丽的蓝色花朵，他看着被阳光晒得透光耀眼的紫色花朵，心里突然没来由的烦躁起来。

他打着响指招呼着随从们，可半天没人回应，他才后知后觉的想起来，他没让人跟着来，他糟心的看着眼前的花园，甚至莫名的想把那旺盛的的大丽花连根拔除。

他只好要不见为净的走进了花墙外的长廊里，刚刚转过墙角，他便见到了Thor，他正在不远处和官员交代着什么，背对着的Thor并没有注意Loki的出现，反倒是官员先注意到了王子的出现，在Loki还没来得及制止他的动作时，他已经向着他行礼了。

伴随着Thor转身的动作，Loki只好放下抬起的手，也向他点头示意。官员很有颜色的向Thor告退，一时间只剩下了他们两人。

这对新婚的恋人

Thor率先打破了静默，他向王子走去，温柔的将他拥入怀中，“你看起来好多了，殿下”，他亲昵的给男人的额头印上一吻，“多出来走走会好的更快。”

Loki感受着男人的拥抱，依旧那样温暖，“这些日子辛苦你了”，他环着男人的脖颈，将唇送上去贴上了男人的唇角，看着男人有些呆滞的神情，他勾起了笑，“这是奖励。”

Thor低下头看着怀里正坏笑着的人，大手扣住男人的头，避无可避的吻上男人的薄唇，唇齿相依，一个深吻弄的Loki面色通红。

“这样才称得上奖励，我的王子殿下”，Thor凑在王子耳边低语着。

得到了奖励的Thor心情大好，牵着Loki的手在王宫中漫无目的的游荡着。

侍者们破天荒的见到他们的王子殿下和新婚的王夫携手走来无不为二人的甜蜜所开心，王宫里终于有了一丝喜气。

兜兜转转二人又走回了花园中，Thor注意到Loki的脚步在进入花园前迟疑了。

他贴心的停下了脚步，“怎么？不舒服吗？”

“没事”，Loki答道，“就是有些可惜那些花。”

说着牵起Thor走到了那片枯萎的勿忘我前，“这片花向来开的很好，不知怎么的，成了这样。”

Thor看着旁边开的正盛的大丽花，“这花也很好看”，说着折了几只，递给了Loki。

Loki看着捧着花的Thor，那漂亮的蓝色眸子里映着紫色的花影，好看的让他一时有些晃神，他之前的不快也被抛之脑后，他接过了Thor手中的花，又顺手折了几只绣球凑成一捧。

在宫殿门口Thor不舍的拥着王子，“Loki我得回去处理事了，你知道的，边境这段时间 .......”

Loki用一个吻打断了Thor的解释，微笑着表示自己当然明白，“快去吧，我的骑士。”，而后目送着Thor离开。

王子低头看了看手中的花束，真的很漂亮这些花，王子如是想着，将花交给身边的侍者，看着侍者将花仔细的放进花瓶中，刚好一瓶。

王子看着那瓶花，心情也晴朗起来，这种刚刚好的感觉总是能轻易让人满足。

日子一天天过去王子的伤势渐渐好转起来，当时挣破魔咒引起的反噬已经好转的差不多，Loki闲的很时常跟着Thor，一跟就是一天，别的没发现倒是注意到Thor随身携带的小瓶子，Thor大概半天便要喝一口，Loki对瓶子里的东西好奇极了，可Thor只说是酒，也并没有同意让他尝试，Loki便也不再要求。

逐渐的Loki也开始重新接手政务的处理，他和Thor的关系也恩爱如旧，只是Thor一直顾及Loki的身体除了接吻便没有更加亲密的举动。

事情不会一直美好的

这天Loki自打起床时便十分的烦躁，对着丰盛的早餐也毫无胃口，缠着Thor讨要他小瓶子里的酒喝，Thor从红酒瓶里给他倒了半杯酒，更惹得Loki不快，一沉脸早餐也没有吃的出门去了。

Thor看着径自离开的王子叹了一口气，亲卫赶忙上前和他耳语着什么，又递给他了一个盒子，才告退离开。

Thor拿着盒子信心满满的等着议事归来的Loki，想给他一个惊喜。

一个上午除了阿斯加德的Hela奉Odin的命令前来探视重病的Laufey和城防的重新布置以外并没什么重要的事，不出意外Loki依旧受到了各个亲王领主的冷嘲热讽，在众人都离开以后气的差点没能从椅子上成功站起来，他眼前一黑差点跌坐回王座，幸亏侍从及时扶住了他，他勉强稳住了身形，缓了一会儿，还执意要去查看城防。在侍从的再三劝慰下，Loki才勉强的回到了寝宫。

Thor看到了归来的Loki，忙迎上去，却发现他脸色十分不好，搀扶着他在床上坐下，从怀中掏出了那个盒子，递给了Loki。

“这是礼物？”Loki看到盒子有些惊讶，他尽力收起刚刚的不愉快，朝着Thor挑眉问到。

“你会喜欢的”，Thor信心满满的回答。

Loki带着期待打开了盒子，他在看清盒子里东西的时候愣住了，他分不清是一种怎样的情绪一股脑的侵占了他的理智。

他冷笑了一声，眸中染上了冰冷，“谁允许你动我的东西的？”

Thor被Loki的情绪弄的一头雾水，“我看摔坏了，才.......”

“那是谁允许你翻我的柜子？”Loki语气不善的继续质问着，“原本的蓝宝石呢？你为什么要给我换一个紫色宝石？你是不是不多此一举就难受？就像你插手政务那样，嗯？”Loki的语气越发咄咄逼人。“你是不是想把我身边的东西都换掉？从我的花，到这颗宝石，你还想换掉什么！？以后是不是要把我也换掉？干脆国王也换掉好不好！让你那伟大的养父Odin接手约顿？”Loki越说越激动，像是被气的急了口不择言一般，“你以为他真的爱你！简直愚蠢至极！”摔了手里的盒子，那原本镶嵌着蓝色宝石的匕首掉落在了地毯上，空出的一块已经被一块同样完美无瑕的紫色宝石取代了，紫色和绿色宝石一起也同样漂亮的夺目，可显然它的主人并不领情近乎咬牙切齿的咒骂着阿斯加德的国王陛下，“他甚至都不在乎你的死活，一心只想着联姻！权利！”

Loki像是发泄一般的站起身一样样扯着屋内的装饰，“这些，这些还有那个都换掉怎么样！全换成你喜欢的紫色！还有那好看的紫色大丽花！也种满花园好不好！啊！”说完甚至情绪不稳的有些摇晃，Thor忙上前两步搀扶住了Loki，可Loki不耐烦的挥开了他试图搀扶的手。

静默在两人之间蔓延，Thor不明白为何Loki会有这么大的反应，就在他不知所措的想着如何挽回时。

一阵急促的敲门声不合时宜的响了起来。

“滚！”Loki几乎是大吼着。

可他的亲卫无视了他的怒吼，依旧推门而入。

Loki抄起床头的烛台正要朝着来人扔去，“你听不.........”

亲卫跪在了他的几步开外，“殿下，国王陛下....殁了”

Loki手中的烛台掉落在厚重的地毯上，朝着远方滚落着，无声无息，仿佛激不起一丝波澜的石头没入水中那般。

王子，不

或许现在称呼他为国王更好

约顿海姆的新任国王终于再也承受不住，眼前一黑，失去了意识。 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里只剩下一片寂静，可如果你仔细听，能听到微弱的声音
> 
> 那是心脏跳动的声音，那么有力，那么绝望。

Thor在Loki晕倒时只迟疑了一刻，便眼疾手快的扶住了将要倒下的人，脑子里一片混乱的他，听着自己的声音下意识的吩咐着，“快！快去找医官来”

他的大脑像是在袖手旁观，身体下意识的自己动作着，他看着自己的身体将Loki抱上了床榻，坐在床边握住了男人的手，而他的大脑则笼罩在一片恐惧之中。

自Loki晕倒时那自始至终笼罩在他心头的恐惧瞬间放大，Thor仿佛一只失去了庇护的幼崽暴露在了捕食者的盯梢之中。

那来自于生理本能的惧怕在Thor的脑中叫嚣着

“离开这里！”

“快跑！”

“这里很危险！”

可Thor的看着晕倒的Loki，只在一瞬便抵抗了自己的本能，他留下了

他要陪着Loki

他看着Loki失去意识的身躯，脑中一片死寂，他第一次不知道接下来应该做些什么，于是他只能继续坐在男人床边，两人交握着的手渐渐被Thor的汗水打湿。

Thor愣愣的看着Loki英俊的面容，这些日子的忙碌让他有些清瘦，脸庞上的棱角更加清晰，Thor鬼使神差的伸出手颤抖着想要碰触那宛如尊贵神邸一般的脸庞。

一阵敲门声使他被惊醒一般的收回手，有些艰难的找回了自己的声音，“进来”，他听着自己的声音像是沙漠中缺水的旅人般，那样干枯沙哑的仿佛不带有生机。

是他自己的亲卫，他放开了握住男人的手，起身走向他。亲卫贴紧Thor在他耳边说着什么。

“Hela已经回去了？现在？”Thor仿佛不相信自己听到的。

“是的，公主陛下已经走了”

“她现在在哪？”Thor说着朝大门走去仿佛要去找人一般。

“现在已经出城去了”亲卫仿佛料定了一样站在原地，回答道。

果然，Thor停下了脚步，垂下了搭在门上的手。“Laufey的葬礼她还没有参加，怎么会现在走呢？”，他对于自己姐姐还是了解的，Hela即使做事有些疯狂，可在大事上一向严谨的不会出错。

“而且......在Laufey国王死前”，他停顿了一下，像是不知如何开口深吸了一口气才继续向Thor说到，“在Laufey死前他传唤了Hela殿下”

“Hela？他们说了什么？”

“他们一直单独呆在一起，直到.......”亲卫再一次迟疑了。

“直到什么？”

“直到国王陛下......”

“直到Laufey死吗？”Thor替他说出了答案。

“是的”

他们来不及继续谈论些什么，因为医官的到来。

亲卫了然的离开了屋子，Thor又坐回了床边，重新做回一个尽职的王夫。

“Loki的身体怎么样”，Thor看着久久没有开口的医官有些不放心的问到。

医官闻言又和Loki的侍女确认过后才恭敬的走到了Thor面前，不知该如何处理这情况，只是略显拘束的答道，“陛下有孕了”。要知道通常情况下他是要说恭喜的，可介于他们的国王刚刚过世，他不知该表现出欣喜还是悲痛，只能静默着。

Thor又何尝不是，他在听到医官的话后一股欣喜涌上心头，强烈的让他无法忽视，可他不敢有什么太高兴的表现，只是在不为人知的地方他死寂一片的脑海又重新转动了起来，掺杂着迷惑兴奋和隐隐的不安。

他只是冷静的询问着Loki突然晕倒的原因，说来说去不过就是太过疲惫，伤心过度和什么怒气攻心之类的理由。医官停顿了一会儿又补充到，“陛下还有些虚弱，也许.......是孕育胎儿太过消耗体力，陛下需要一些....魔法上的补充”

“魔法？”

“是的，魔法，一会儿我会让法师们过来给陛下治疗，不用担心”

Thor在确定了Loki的身体并无大碍后没心情继续再问些什么，只是摆摆手让医官去准备刚刚所说的治疗。

医官和一屋子不知该如何控制自己表情的人如蒙大释，纷纷告退离开了。

很快房间内只剩下了他们两人。

约顿海姆的新王和他的王夫。

Loki并没有醒来的迹象，听医官的意思至少也要一两天后才能苏醒，他们还独处了没一会儿，前来治疗的医师和法师就陆续进入了房间。

Thor正好得以离开，捋顺自己一片混乱的的大脑。

他漫无目的的在王宫里走着，路过了一个个承载着他们记忆的地方，他们亲吻的地方，那个花园。

他拐进了花园里，随便找了一个长椅坐下，他面前的便是那片花，那片曾经枯萎的勿忘我，已经重获新生。

Thor的心头突然涌起了一股委屈，他烦躁的踢开了脚边的手套和水壶。自从Loki开始重新管理政务他便乐得自在，他始终记得Loki那天的话，Loki很喜欢勿忘我，那么他也喜欢。所以后来每次在Loki出门后Thor都会来到花园，尽他所能的救活这些Loki喜欢的花。

Thor越想越觉得奇怪，Loki的话，那句关于Odin的，还有Hela的奇怪表现。一切都太奇怪了，还有这座城堡，这王宫。

他从岛上带回Loki时第一次踏足这座城堡时便察觉到了那若有若无的诡异气息，一股阴沉的气息一直压抑在Thor心头。

他隐隐的意识到发生了什么，可却不能确定，他不知道这具体是什么的气息，只知道来者不善。

这种不安感在Loki刚刚昏迷得到了证实，这王宫里藏着什么，而这东西对他有莫大的威胁。

可他能怎么办，扔下Loki吗

不，他不能

所以他一直留在了这里

Thor心烦的将小桌子上有关花卉养殖的书扫落在地，起身离开了花园。

没走几步他看到了前方簇拥着的人群，后方的人都低着头在低低的抽泣着，前方几个中年男人更是放声大哭，人群中几个衣着华丽的年轻人显得很不合群。

Thor没有迟疑向人群走去，那是Laufey的寝宫。

领头的几个中年男人在看到远处Thor的身影后神色有一瞬的慌张，扯了扯身后的年轻人，少年模样的几个人也突然悲痛了起来，谁知道呢，也许是父亲在孩子腰间拧了一下，也许是兄弟相互狠狠踩了脚。总之现在寝宫门口的所有人都悲痛了起来，一片抽泣。

Thor将这些看在眼里，并没有开口说些什么。而是Laufey的亲卫见到了Thor后，恭敬的朝他行礼，一长串的旨意传达之后，Thor替Loki接过了那象征着权利的扳指。亲卫并没有就此离开，只说有事需要Thor进入寝宫内交代，在亲王和领主们一片窃窃私语中Thor进入了Laufey的寝宫。

往日那些蓝色和墨绿的帷幔都换成了黑金和白色，入目满眼尽是肃穆和苍凉。

Thor不愿直视Laufey已经冰冷的身体，只是等到作为儿婿的一段仪式过后离开了卧室，在屋里胡乱的走着。

他看到了墙上挂着的画像，那是幼年的Loki，那样纯真的笑着，一尘不染的样子。Thor看的入迷，不自觉的朝着画像所在的墙壁更加靠近了一些，画像下方壁炉里的火让他觉得有些燥热。

更近了

Thor将手搭在了壁炉侧面的蛇头装饰上，随即像被烫了一般的抽回手，他感到了一阵眩晕。

Thor颤抖着后退，想要远离那可怕的壁炉。

那股危险离他很近，几乎伸出手就能碰到一般

就在这个房间的某个地方

Thor逃跑似的离开了Laufey的屋子

这里只剩下一片寂静，可如果你仔细听，能听到微弱的声音，那是心脏跳动的声音，那么有力，那么绝望。

  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那样他们都能好好的，可以逃脱他们的宿命

  
Loki醒来的时候，两个王国已经乱做了一团。

阿斯加德的大王女从约顿海姆离开后快马加鞭当天回到了王宫，当夜就传出了Odin重病暴毙的消息，多疑的阿萨人无不认为是约顿人使了什么妖术。

约顿海姆面对阿斯加德众多亲王的敌意，别无他法，只好推举新王的王夫Thor先行理政，那些天天巴望着掌握大权的亲王们面对来势汹汹的阿萨人一个个畏畏缩缩的躲在Thor身后，让Thor依靠自己Odin养子的身份与自己往日的叔伯兄弟们交涉处理问题。

两座王宫中气氛压抑到了极点，先后两位君王在同一天的早晚过世，这已经足够让整片大陆为之混乱了。

Loki醒来时，一眼便看到了在床边守了一夜的男人。

初晨的阳光从大大的落地窗斜斜的照射进来，为床边正熟睡的男人染上了一层金色的光芒，Loki动了动有些僵硬的手指，他不知道自己睡了几天，不过想来时间不会太短。Loki感到了饥饿和口渴，撑着手臂想要坐起身来，却不想他的动作惊动了Thor。

Thor紧闭的眼眸颤抖了一下，睡眼惺忪的眨了眨眼，发现了一直注视着他的男人，Thor一下坐直了身体，刚想要说些什么，却一下想起了什么一般的，飞快的起身背对Loki超桌子走去在Loki视角看不到的角落，念叨着他一定渴了饿了，在桌边鼓捣着什么，顺便叫屋外的侍者传来了早膳。转过身时Thor的表情一如往常，端着一杯水超Loki走来。

谁也没有看到Thor偷偷的在床幔挡着的角落仰头喝了什么，总之他那一直别再腰间的瓶子刚刚空了，不知什么用途的魔药顺着Thor的喉咙流淌而下在男人身上发挥着效用。

在Loki吃早餐的时候Thor絮絮叨叨的和他说了很多，Hela的反常，Odin的暴毙，两国的剑拔弩张，Loki只是听着点了点头，仿佛并不意外事态的发展。在Loki喝完最后一点牛奶以后，Thor静默了一会仿佛有些犹豫。

Loki看着有些局促的Thor挑了挑眉，显然还有更重要的事Thor没有告诉他，比如？他晕倒的原因。

Thor神色有些闪烁，终于坐在了床边，抬起头直视着Loki的目光，握住了Loki略微冰冷的手，深吸了一口气缓缓的说道，“咱们......有孩子了”。说着Thor颤抖着伸出手第一次鼓起勇气摸上Loki的小腹，他神色更加柔和，看着惊讶到愣住的Loki又重复了一遍，“Loki，咱们有孩子了。”

Loki依旧有些不敢相信，只是下意识的抬手抚向自己的小腹，他的手覆上了Thor的手，他刚清醒的大脑正迟钝的处理着刚刚听到的事情，在这里，他们交握的手下方正孕育着他们的孩子。

Loki感到一股没来由的酸楚涌上了眼眶，压抑了许久的感情随着这一刻的欣喜一同喷涌而出，Loki的泪水顺着他瘦削的脸颊滑落到被子上。

Thor见到Loki的眼泪一下手足无措起来，能轻松应付两国剑拔驽张的男人在爱人的泪水面前手足无措的样子逗笑了Loki。

“别这么傻Thor”，Loki别扭的抹了抹眼睛，“你害怕的像是我会又晕倒一样”

Thor听闻不好意思的挠了挠头，“我只是，不太会......安慰人”，说着他拉起了Loki的手，真诚的注视着Loki那碧绿的眼瞳，“我会努力，给你最好的”，说着又微微低头看向了Loki的小腹“给你们，最好的”

难得的温情被急促的敲门声打断了

Thor有些不舍的握了握Loki的手

“你先去忙吧，我没事的”Loki宽慰着男人，顺势放开他们正紧握着的手。

Thor只好起身离开了寝殿

Loki的神色随着Thor的离开而暗淡了下来，他回忆着Thor刚刚醒来时的样子，一时有些疑惑

他？他好像看到Thor的眼睛是紫色的？

可是那紫色一闪而过，让他无法确定是不是Thor太过劳累熬红了眼睛，Loki的手仍在依旧平坦的小腹上摩挲着，脑海中又不自觉的回荡起了Laufey的话

“每个国王都要付出代价来保全王位和........子嗣”

“与恶魔的交易可不是那么简单的”

Loki愈发的为难了起来。

一阵略显慌乱的脚步声传来，一行医官鱼贯而入围着Loki检查起来，几个法师也站在周围等着检查结束后的日常治疗。

Loki收拾起了自己的为难，眼前的事态显然更加紧急，他需要尽快好起来，处理两国的事。

一周过去了，Loki的身体好了七七八八，他能和Thor一同处理政务了，这极大的分担了Thor这几日的焦头烂额，一面是曾经的叔伯兄弟，一面是Loki家不怀好意的亲王们，Thor要尽可能的维护约顿的利益，又不能太对不起阿萨人，这实在是太难了。

有了Loki的帮助这些洽谈瞬间变得流畅起来，就在Loki完全接手政务这天。从阿斯加德传来了消息。

Hela的即位大典后一天，先王Odin的王后Frigga从塔楼顶端一跃而下。人人都不明白前一天在大殿上还温柔的像一弯明月的女人怎么转眼就变了性子，Frigga平时最是善良温柔，谁能想到她会这般结束自己的生命。

也许只有Hela才能明白其中缘由，塔楼下那片花园是Odin和Frigga相遇的地方，她的母后只是去找Odin了。

想到Odin，Hela不由得攥紧了拳，吩咐准备纸笔，便坐在书桌后写着些什么，没一会儿她就完成手中的书信。Hela仔细的将信在信封里封好，郑重的对自己的亲从耳语一阵便挥挥手示意他快去送信，又招来了几个大臣下达了旨意。

这样Loki便不会再被为难了吧？Hela在城墙上看着匆忙骑马离去的几个人想着，希望他一切都好，毕竟她现在只有这么一个亲人了。

Hela的信使和Frigga去世的消息几乎是一同到的，Loki一边看着手中的书信，一边听着自家官员向他报告着Frigga去世的官方说法，不由的觉得好笑。

他挥了挥手屏退了四周的官员，只留下了Hela派来的信使。

“姐姐还有什么要你传达的吗？”

“我王吩咐臣问您好，还有，她已经”，信使明显的迟疑了一下，像是在考虑称呼，“已经....为......您们的母亲.....Laufey王报仇了”

“所以是姐姐亲手杀了Odin？”

信使的头低的更低了，几乎要直接跪在地上，“是”

Loki看着他一副畏缩的样子很是不喜，挥挥手让他下去

可信使的话还没传完，他犹豫了一下，猛的跪倒在地

“我王还说......说希望您能善待Thor殿下，就算看在我王的份上，也请让殿下有一个.......有一个体面的葬礼”

Loki抬起手示意他停下正在说的话，表示自己知道了。

Loki看着信使从外边关上了门，诺大的议政厅只剩下了他自己，他看了看手边矮了他半头的位子，那里空空的，丝毫没有Thor的影子。Loki现在实在是心烦意乱，不想听到任何有关于家族的事，他只想安安稳稳的和Thor度过最后这段日子。

此时的Loki实在是懂了那些故事里矫情的话，他也宁愿不曾生在帝王家

Loki不是没想过和Thor就这样离开带着他们的孩子，他们会过的很好，也许回到那个谷底的山洞，也许找一座无人的海岛。

但他不可以，他醒来后就从亲王们奉承的模样里察觉到了不妥，果然Thor已经替他挡下了一层层的危险，日常的汤药，饮食没有一样不曾被添加特殊佐料的。

Thor向他说明时还担心Loki会承受不住这些亲戚的加害，可Loki实在是太过清楚那些所谓亲戚的为人，不过是巴不得他们不得好死好自己称王。

Thor说他们做的太过隐蔽，根本无法当作证据将他们连根拔起，所以只能先慢慢来。

Loki也若有所思的点了点头。他心中的疑惑不是没有道理，父王一向健壮的很，为何自己一个离开便病重几分，再一个离开便病重到无力回天的地步，那些亲王绝对脱不了干系。

他要为Laufey报仇，Loki想着，也许那之后他会和Thor离开吧。

那样他们都能好好的，可以逃脱他们的宿命

  


  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前几章压抑的很
> 
> 就让他们最后在甜几章吧
> 
> 开车！

日子一天天继续着，王宫里的侍者们都过的心惊胆颤，毕竟最近实在是发生了太多事，先王的过世，新王登基，又在同时新王有孕的消息也传了出来。不知如何控制面部表情的宫人们，日日过的艰难。

这不，一个转角，便碰见了依偎在王夫怀里的王，惊的宫女赶忙将头低的更低，近乎扎进了手中捧着的果盘中，飞快的捯着步子，试图用最快的速度离开这一段走廊。

“等等”一个冷清的声音回荡在空阔的走廊里。

婢女的额角泛起了一丝冷汗，僵硬的停在了原地，有些迟钝的将手中的葡萄高高的举过头顶。

Thor看着小宫女飞快的跑过转角离开，再回头发现已经男人吃完第二串葡萄，他不动声色的将自己拿着葡萄的手向后藏了藏。空出另一只手握住了男人伸过来的手，“Loki，你已经吃了太多葡萄了。”

约顿的国王听着丈夫的话，不开心的扁了扁嘴，用手搭上自己略微隆起的腹部，“不是我想吃，是你儿子想吃了。”

Thor听着他的话不由得轻笑出声，“真是小孩子脾气”，说着也只能顺着男人的意思，将手里的最后一串葡萄，揪了两颗下来，送进Loki的嘴里。“今天的最后两个”。边说边将剩下的一股脑的塞进了自己嘴里。

Loki也被男人的举动惹得轻笑，面上佯装生气，甩开男人的手转过身去。

他的笑声没躲过Thor的耳朵，Thor却依旧耐着性子的哄着怀里的人。

真美好啊不是吗？

Loki想着。

以后？

Loki的心逐渐冰冷下来，渐渐恢复理智，他们的以后在哪里呢？

Thor察觉到了Loki情绪的变化，他小心的将人搂入怀中，“怎么了，Loki？”

“没...没什么，只是..有些走神”Loki面对Thor的关心，眼神躲闪，只是又在人的怀里蹭了蹭，像是要记住这温暖的触感。

“在想你父王吗？”

“嗯”

“我会为他报仇的”

“嗯”

“我也会保护你”

“嗯”

“还有孩子”

“我知道”

“我......”

Loki打断了Thor的话，“我不习惯太过依赖别人”，他抬起头，对上Thor的目光，那目光中染上的些许疑惑和别的什么感情，“可是我相信你，Thor”

Thor显然想起了之前那不愉快的争吵，听到Loki的话后男人明显松了一口气，“你可以相信我，亲爱的” 他将额头抵住了Loki的，“我会永远保护你的。”

一切是那么的水到渠成，交换着彼此的津液，炙热的唇纠缠着吻到了一起，气息不稳的两人伴随着由远及近的脚步声恢复了表面应有的威严，只是仍旧交握着的双手出卖了主人的情绪。

一路宫人们都低着头恭迎两位统治者脚步漂浮的回到了他们的寝殿。屏退了侍从，没了他人的注视，两人又恢复了刚刚的火热。

Loki被Thor带有些许粗暴的抵在了华丽的大门上，背被花纹隔的有些疼，Loki下意识的握了握Thor的胳膊。

“抱歉，是我太着急了”Thor发现了不妥，开口安抚Loki，温柔的将人打横抱起来，走向他们的床榻。

也许是因为太久没有做过，Loki不由的期待起来，这可是他们成婚后的第一次。

孕期的Loki更加敏感，Thor仅仅是脱掉了他的宫装就让Loki不适的加紧了双腿，仿佛要阻止腿间的粘腻流出一般，可Thor怎么能让他如愿。他温柔的分开了Loki的双腿，用手小心的探索着，同时吸吮着Loki敏感的乳头，小Loki也已经颤颤巍巍的渐渐挺立起来。

Thor坏心的停下了动作，用手指在Loki胸前比划着，Loki被情欲磨的红了眼睛，忍不住开口催促“你....快点”

Thor一副惊讶的样子，用手抚上了Loki的前胸，“Loki，你这儿是不是比以前更大了？”，男人玩味的俯下身凑在Loki耳边，勾着唇角问到。

Loki被问的脸颊通红，在男人手掌下的肌肤也泛起了红色。Thor看到如此诱人的樱红自然毫不犹豫的重新吻上了他胸前的嫩肉。

孕期的Loki显然禁不起这样的撩拨，他忍得有些气急，大力的推开了身上压着的人，一个翻身跨坐在了Thor腰间。

三两下粗鲁的拉扯，Loki将Thor那烦人的腰带丢下了床，又示意Thor坐起来，好扯掉那碍事的上衣。

Thor就这坐着的姿势，继续埋首于Loki的乳间，这让国王更加猴急了。

Loki从松散的布料里抓住了Thor肿胀通红的阴茎，三两下的撸动就让他完全勃起，甚至前端还淌下了一缕银丝。

国王陛下搂过男人的脖颈，撑起自己的身体，扶着Thor的阴茎缓缓坐了下去。推开一寸寸湿热的内壁，小Thor被完全包裹住，这感受让Thor舒爽的向后将自己的脖颈弯出了一道好看的曲线。

太久没有感受过爱人的滋润，仅仅只进入就让Loki有些吃不消了，他有些脱力的跨坐在Thor腰间。Thor也只能忍受着情欲的折磨不敢乱动，生怕伤了身上的人，他亲吻舔弄着Loki的薄唇，一只手握住Loki有因疼痛而些萎靡的阴茎撸动着，另一只手游走在男人的肌肤上，从锁骨到乳房又下滑到肚脐，最后停留在Loki那丰腴的臀肉上。

Thor把玩着Loki的臀肉，像是在赏鉴什么稀世珍宝一般，揉搓的皮肤一片红痕。再加上另一只手对于肉棒的照顾，Loki也逐渐适应了Thor的尺寸，开始微微的哼哼着，示意Thor继续。

Thor便顺从的放开撸动着的手，用两只手托起Loki的臀肉微微上抬，再松开力道任由他们下落。渐渐的Thor的力道越发大了起来，那近乎粗鲁的顶撞让Loki有些紧张，他出声，“Thor，你太用力了”

“我以为你喜欢这样”

“可是还有孩子”

这句话仿佛给Thor泄了气一般，他喘着粗气停下了动作，眼睛因为情欲而微微泛着红色，开始语无伦次的道起歉来，“我....抱歉亲爱的... 我”

“没事，你.....你小心一些就好了”

Thor却突然想起了什么，一扫刚刚的窘迫，直接将Loki托起，抽离了他温暖的女穴，将Loki放倒在了床上。

着让Loki有些紧张的拉住了他的胳膊，正在兴头上的国王陛下显然不想就此作罢，带着些许别扭的表情，Loki说到，“你小心点就好了”

Thor用一个吻打断了国王的话，男人勾起了微笑，凑在Loki耳边啃咬着他敏感的耳垂，“咱们可以玩点新鲜的”。

  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飙车罢了
> 
> 大锤终于给基妹全部开苞了！！！令人兴奋！！！  
> 孕期车🚗 失禁 警告

诺大的宫殿里回荡着肉体撞击出的水声和一声声猫叫般隐忍的呻吟声，显然这新花样让两人都很受用，初次被开发的肠壁紧紧的纠缠着着入侵的肉棒，Thor费力又耐心的开拓着Loki的处女穴，每次拔出都被恋恋不舍的穴肉挽留，每次的深入都要一丝丝的破开肉壁承受热情的挤压。从未有过的快感使的Thor有些恍惚，身下是他最爱最渴望得到的人儿，他正用着别人从未使用过的方式，占有他，已经射精过一次的肉棒兴奋的胀疼，精神百倍的忙碌在国王的后穴中。Loki被前列腺高潮的快感吞没，他努力的收缩着穴肉止不住的痉挛起来，像是要榨取更多的精液，Loki颤抖着弓起身子凑近Thor，似乎想要一个拥抱。

如他所愿，Thor俯下身疼惜的搂住颤抖不已的国王，捏握住他那因着孕期格外丰腴的臀肉将人微微抬起，更加贴向自己。阴茎插入的更深了，柔软的肠肉献媚般收缩着，没了对于深度的顾及，Thor通红着双眼，听着耳边Loki有些神志不清的呢喃声，“不....不行了，Thor，你.......你快些”

那声音猫儿似的撩拨在Thor的心间，他忍不住低下头看了看身下的人。

Loki脸颊已然一片绯红，双眸有些迷离的微微眯着，眼角和长长卷曲的睫毛上挂着点点泪滴。似是注意到了Thor的目光，身下的人有些害羞的将脸埋进了Thor的脖颈中。目光顺着往下，那乳头仍然红肿的挺立着，上头还带着些许晶莹的液体，白皙的皮肤上一处处红痕彰显着这场性爱的激烈，Loki的阴茎正直直的抵在他微微隆起的小腹上，嫩红又肿大的头部正泛着水光，一股股前液正从顶端的小孔中淌出，蜿蜒的流过那尺寸可观青筋暴起的阴茎。

再往下，Thor眸色又沉了沉，再往下便是正孕育着两人结晶的穴口，穴口已泥泞不堪，周围的毛发全然被体液沾湿，卷曲杂乱的粘连着。两片肥厚的阴唇因着情动正挺立着，像是在讨要着本该拥有的疼爱。穴口被先前的扩张和插入弄的有些红肿，中间的细缝却依然随着阴茎插入后穴的力道一下下开合着，随着阴茎的抽出扯出一些紧紧依附的嫩肉，摩擦着阴唇，带来一丝丝令人颤栗的快感。Thor犹豫了一下腾出手来插入了那两片嫩肉后的穴口，空虚已久的肉壁立刻收缩着，吸吮上那两根手指，一股股体液顺着手指的抠挖被带出。Loki的声音越发娇媚，哼哼的声音更让人心痒，Thor又加入了一根手指，模仿着性交的动作，在他的女穴中抽插着，肥嫩敏感的阴道被手指玩弄的汁水四溢，再加上后穴中隐隐跳动着的粗大的阴茎的饱涨感。

国王陛下终于承受不住这种高强度的刺激，没多一会一股股热流喷射在了Thor的手掌上，Loki居然潮吹了，他失控的痉挛着，几乎合不拢的女穴在Thor撤出手指后，一股股的喷射着体液，将两个人连接着的位置弄得一片狼藉，体液仿佛失禁般的喷射在Thor的小腹和胸膛上，Thor看着他这幅样子也实在忍受不住，顾不得Loki的不适期，开始了新的一轮操弄。

粗长紫红的阴茎，深埋在白嫩臀肉间的小洞里，Thor顶着Loki最敏感的嫩肉厮磨顶弄着，Loki紧绷着身子，原本顶住小腹的阴茎一股股留着前液，随着操弄，甩的一下下撞击着小腹，阴茎挺立的越来越高显然也已经濒临高潮，他扭动着身体，伸出手去想够到自己的阴茎。可Thor显然不想让Loki这么快射精，多次射精对孕夫的身体可没什么好处，他就这插入的姿势将身下的人翻了个身，正处在后穴高潮的Loki显然无力反抗，只能木然的依着Thor的意，用爬服的姿势继续承受男人的征讨。Thor拉起Loki的臀部，塞了一个枕头垫着国王有些沉重的肚子，一手撑在Loki身侧一手握着男人的阴茎。

果然剧烈的高潮让Loki的阴茎也濒临极限，他有些颤抖的咬着嘴唇，想要就着Thor的手抽插几下，因而更加努力的扭动着自己沉重的身子。Thor用更加努力的插入回应了国王陛下，他顶弄的Loki无法自已，只能承受着灭顶的快感，他的下身像失禁一般溅出汁水，床单已经印出了一大片深色的印子，混杂着之前两人的精液又悉数蹭回两人身上，透出一股说不出的淫靡。

Loki因久久无法射精而持续着那令人近乎麻木的快感，找不到出口的欲望只能化作眼泪，他委屈的紧绷着身体，眼角被刺激的留下了泪水，Thor虽然见不得他哭的样子，可是在床上被他操哭喝普通的哭并不一样，他只是俯下身凑在国王脸侧，舔干了他脸上的泪水，柔声哄着身下的孕夫，“快了，你.....再忍忍”

回应他的只是Loki隐忍着的呻吟和越发沉重的喘息声，不过这次Thor没有哄骗他，果然他也已经临近顶点，一阵快速的耸动，他将肉棒全部送入穴口，恨不得将两个卵蛋也挤进去一般的深度，他颤抖着在Loki的后穴中吐出了精液。一直紧握着国王阴茎的手也松开了臌胀的顶端，可长时间的忍受让阴茎仿佛失去了射精的功能，只是颤抖着滴下了几滴白浊，Thor见状将男人翻了个身，让他平躺在床上，用力撸动着涨成了紫红色的阴茎，下身也缓缓的撞击着敏感的穴肉。

终于，一股精液顺着撸动的动作喷射而出，不少都滴落在了Loki的孕肚上，而后的精液只是淅淅沥沥，从顶端涌出，时不时地有几滴溅在Thor那线条分明的腹肌上，再流进茂密的阴毛中。阴茎终于停止了射精，Loki无力的躺在床上，享受着高潮带来的放空，可他好像还能射出些什么，又或者有什么快要来了。他的身体还在习惯性的间接抽搐着，随着最近的一次颤抖，一股淡黄色的液体，从刚刚结束射精的小孔涌出，每颤抖一次，涌出的液体便会拔高一下，在Thor的注视下，Loki失禁了。


End file.
